Bully: Attempt To Rise
by Loki and Sasquatch
Summary: Currently being revamped and rewritten. Subscribe! Btw, Rockstar just said that Bully 2 might be their next project after Max Payne 3! WOOT!
1. I:I Beginning of the beginning

Bully: Attempt To Rise

Chapter I: Arrival

Assignment 1: The Beginning of The Beginning

At only sixteen years old, he stood at six foot five and two hundred and fifty pounds. He was looked at as his school's '(not so) gentle giant'. Those less kind had deemed him 'Sasquatch', and even among friends the nickname stuck. Most stories start out like this; 'but (insert name here) had a secret. He was no ordinary boy. He had powers.' However, sadly, Seamus, a.k.a. Sasquatch was an ordinary red headed boy with glasses and acne. He had no powers. He could not fly, nor could he shoot flames from his fingertips, nor was he a vegetarian vampire. He was simply an unpopular boy with a slight Irish accent from a small town in Michigan. He did normal things with his ordinary friends and was average in school. He was in a band, but his guitar playing was mediocre, as was his best friend's bass playing. The only thing I can really say for him: he was a _damn_ good fighter.

At fifteen-going-on-sixteen Sasquatch's best friend Noah, A.K.A. Loki was, how you say...short and fat. He had long brown hair down to his chin, and occasionally a bad case of lazy eye. He was five foot four and two hundred-ten pounds. Sadly, he was not a vegetarian vampire either. In fact, he was proud to say that the taste of blood disgusted him. He was...well, he wasn't a bad fighter either...I guess.

Well, I am he. And Sasquatch is my best friend.

I wish we could say we were victims of what happened that fateful day, and that we didn't have what we got coming to us. But then, I'd be a liar. And liars suck. We deserved everything that led us to Bullworth, Massachusetts, as well as the worst, most despicable boarding/reform school in the country: Bullworth Academy. We deserved everything that led us there, and nothing that happened to us once we got there. But if there's one thing we've learned. It's that life isn't fair.

It started with on the first day of the school year, 2014-2015; the start of our sophomore year. Sasquatch stepped out of his crappy antique 1976 Chevy Nova SS, keeping his wits about him. I climbed out of the passenger seat, sticking close by his side.

"I'm surprised that crap heap still runs. After all, it is almost forty years old." I said.

"Things last when you actually bother to take care of them" he said. I was about to retort when I saw a blond guy in a red Aquaberry sweatshirt

"Shit, there's a prep" I whispered. We ducked behind Sasquatch's car, until he went by. Then we slowly inched out.

We looked around for any sign of anybody else wearing Aquaberry. When we saw no one, we darted from the parking lot, toward the entrance of the high school. Sasquatch opened the door, and went in first.

"The hallway's empty, except for a few girls. Lets go." He said.

We bolted in and ran toward the staircase that lead to our first period Algebra class. However, a tall blond boy in bleached out jeans and a white dress-shirt stepped out from the shadows and looked down at us from the top of the stairs menacingly. He was blocking our path

We turned and saw two brown haired guys in Aquaberry shirts blocking the only escape. We got into our fighting stances, back to back, Sasquatch facing the two behind us, me facing the one at the top of the staircase. Then, their leader, Christopher Masters walked out from the hall and stood at the top of the stairway with the blond. His short Ivy League platinum blond hair shone and his evil cold blue eyes sparkled dangerously in the artificial light. He wore his trademark Aquaberry tuxedo, which was as usual, spotless.

"It's Chris," I said nervously. "He doesn't look happy to see us."

I had a reason to be frightened of Chris Masters. He was just four inches shorter than Sasquatch. His muscles bulged in his tux, and if looks could kill, his stare would've killed me years earlier. And even though he was only a sophomore, like myself, he was the most feared and respected student in the school. Sasquatch assessed the danger and switched positions with me instantly. I turned to face the two brown haired preps, and my fingers twitched toward the back pocket of my skinny jeans nervously.

Chris spoke in a smooth, manly voice. "You can go old chap. It's only Seamus we care about. Get out of here and save yourself some bruises" I didn't leave, but my hand inched closer to my pocket.

He waited a second. "Alright then. But remember. I gave you a chance to save yourself. Seamus, you made a big mistake when you decided to tag the side of my house last week. I'll give you two choices, since I know that one more fight will get you sent to Juvie."

"How generous!" his boys said in mock surprise.

"Indeed my boys, indeed I am. It just so happens Darren here has brought a video camera. We've been itching for something new to watch. We can record you begging for mercy, or we can record you getting pulverized. Your choice."

"Fuck you" Sasquatch spat.

"You'd better hold your tongue, lest it get ripped out" Chris replied. "You forget. I'm head boy. Every teacher here loves me. You lay a finger on me and I'll have you behind bars so fast it'll make your head spin."

Sasquatch stared hard at him.

"Beg us to forgive you for being a filthy vandal. Say, please sir, forgive me for being a filthy vandalizing pauper."

Sasquatch bared his teeth. I could tell he was thinking hard. He had already knocked out two of the preps this month in plain view of faculty, and had gotten a warning from the police about Juvie. He knew if he didn't beg, he was finished. I hated to see him like that. His dignity stripped away. My fingers inched ever closer to revenge, but I stopped short in awe when he got down on his knees."

"Start filming" Chris said. Darren, the blond prep in the dress shirt held up the camera, and started recording. Chris descended gracefully, walking with a dancer's step, ever closer to Sasquatch. He stopped at the bottom of the stairway, just four feet from Sasquatch.

"While you're down there..." Chris said trailing off. Sasquatch's eyes burned with hatred.

"Say it" Chris said smirking.

"Please...sir. Forgive me for being a filthy vandalizing pauper."

"Oh Seamus. I am touched by your apology. But I'm afraid it's not quite good enough. Say 'I'm sorry that I am a pig-ugly reject with a faggot for a best friend, whose idea of fun is vandalizing my superiors' houses."

"Fuck you, you arrogant prick" Sasquatch said, rising to his feet. He stood, inches away from him, glaring hatefully into his eyes.

"Careful Seamus. Unless the idea of being raped in a prison cell appeals to you, It would be wise to swallow your pride."

Sasquatch cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"On your knees maggot" Chris snapped.

He twitched, and complied. "I'm sorry that I am a pig ugly reject with a faggot for a best friend whose idea of fun is vandalizing his superiors' houses."

Chris smiled, and turned around, putting his backside in Sasquatch's face. "Good little pauper. Now, just give it a little kiss, and be on your way. You don't want to be late for your class."

The dam broke approximately two point five seconds after Chris finished that sentence. Sasquatch got up, grabbed Chris' shoulder, turned him around, and slammed his huge fist right into his pretty little porcelain face. And just like a porcelain doll, he shattered. He grunted weakly and crumpled to the floor. The blond boy called Darren dropped the video camera, ran down the stairs and leapt at Sasquatch. Sasquatch dodged and the kid fell flat on his face. He began to get up, but Sasquatch picked up his face, and slammed it into his gigantic knee. There was no response after that one.

Chris rose unsteadily, and the two brown haired preps started forward to assist him. I pulled my trusty switchblade out of my pocket and pressed the button. A five inch blade emerged and I held it at them threateningly.

"This fight is between Sasquatch and Chris. Unless you want to be cut to ribbons, back the hell off."

They both took a step back.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Chris said.

"What, did you honestly expect me to kiss your ass? Get real. You can only strip me of so much dignity before I decide Juvie is worth it."

Chris pulled back, and punched Sasquatch in the stomach. Then, when he was hunched over, kicked him in the jaw. He fell to the ground.

Chris picked him up and punched him in the face twice, then let him drop, kicking him in the stomach on the way down.

"Done yet" He asked?

Sasquatch spat a bit of blood out of his mouth. "Not even close."

He sprung to his feet and grabbed Chris by the hair. He began punching him senseless. He tried to fight him off, but Sasquatch took every punch and gave two back. I think he must've hit him about twelve times before he dropped the broken Prep at his feet.

And that was when Principal Hattrick came around. I tried to hide the knife, but it was too late. We had been caught.

The fat old gasbag looked furious.

Twenty minutes later, we were both in his office, with our parents beside us, equally as furious.

"I can't believe this Noah. We raised you better than this. There is no reason to bring violence into the school system" My mom scolded.

"I'm sorry, but are you _serious?_ One: I didn't start the fight Two: Without the knife we would both be in the hospital right now, and three: the only reason they aren't down here with us, is because they paid Hattrick to keep them out of trouble.

Hattrick glared at me, but remained silent.

"What are our options? I can't bear to allow my son to become a common thug," my dad asked.

"I think Noah may still have a chance, but as for Seamus, I'm afraid he is beyond repair. Juvenile Detention Center may be the only option. As for Noah, there is a reform/boarding school in Massachusetts called Bullworth Academy. I used to work there as a mathematics teacher. They would probably be able to help him turn his life around before he becomes the troublemaker his friend is. We've confiscated the knife, and it was above three inches, so I have no choice but to expel him. However, it was not used, so we don't have to get the police involved. Bullworth is a fine institution, and the new head was one of my finest students. He was head boy by the end of his freshman year. His name was Mr. Peter Kowalski. Since he took over for Humphrey Crabblesnitch, Last year, the school has never been in better shape. If you wish, I can have him enrolled immediately."

My parents looked pleased. "Well, at least there's a plausible solution to all of this." My mother said. "I've heard a lot of good things about Bullworth. I mean, if you'd asked me nine years ago, I would've said you were insane. Especially after the riot. But, after that Smith kid was put in the nuthouse, it turned into a very respectable school." She then turned to face me, and in a deadly whisper, added "If you screw up at Bullworth I am going to knock the shit out of you" she growled.

"Ah, yes. Smith. I was sad to see him go. An insane little freak, but extremely intelligent. His mind was stronger than any other at Bullworth. Unfortunately, he knew it. He could've done great things. He wasted his intelligence all because he had a god-complex, and thought he could take over the school. Such a shame. Anyway, enough of an old man's reminiscing, would you like me to have Mr. Kowalski enroll your son?"

"Well, even though I'm extremely disappointed in him, I'd rather see him in reform school than prison."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Why Can't Seamus go to this school instead of Juvie?" His dad asked.

Mr. Hattrick sighed. "Well, he could be enrolled. But he would have to be separated from Noah at all times, to avoid another incident."

"I have no problem with that," his father said.

"Nor do I" my mom said.

"I do" Sasquatch and I said simultaneously.

"Too damn bad!" My mom and his dad shouted in unison.

"O...kay. I can get Mr. Kowalski to enroll your children soon. They can be there in a week."

"That's fine," my mother said.

"I agree." His dad said gruffly.

Sasquatch and I looked at each other grimly.

And so it began...


	2. I:II Now entering the Zoo

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment II: Now entering the Zoo**

(Some chapters, will be written by me, but take place from Sasquatch's point of view, as if he were writing them. Not this one though.)

As I sit here typing out everything that's happened over the last year, it's hard to believe that any of it's true, you know? It sounds like a story, but Sasquatch and I have the scars to prove every word. Where did I leave off last time? ...Oh yeah, I remember. The expulsion.

My parents barely said a word to me as I packed my suitcases. I knew they were disappointed, and I didn't blame them. I shouldn't have had the knife, but the preps shouldn't have jumped Sasquatch either. Then again, he shouldn't have tagged Chris' house. And they shouldn't have given him a reason to.

I packed all my favorite clothes into my first suitcase, along with my toothbrush, hair straightener, nail polish, eyeliner, and other necessities. Then, I stuck my Xbox 360, my two controllers, a couple games, and my Ipod in with them. Finally, I took my savings, a grand total of one hundred dollars, and added the three twenties and four tens to my wallet.

My final items were a Chiodos poster, and a framed photo of myself, and Sasquatch. I sighed. We were enrolled, and I was sure that we wouldn't have any classes together, as requested by Hattrick. But, there was no way we would be completely isolated from each other, right? I mean, I'd seen the brochure. All the non-preppy boys slept in the same dorm. Unfortunately, those who were there for reform purposes were forbidden to leave school grounds unless they had near perfect grades, so that meant we would have very little unsupervised time to just hang out. But I guess it was still better than going to Juvie.

I was about ready to leave to get in my mom's car, when my cell phone rang. It was Sasquatch.

"What's up man?" I asked.

"Dude, I just got kicked out of my parents house! They said I may as well just stay at Bullworth until I graduate!"

"Ouch. Damn man, that sucks." I said wincing.

"You kiddin man? It's great! I'm driving to Bullworth myself. I'll be at your house to pick you up in ten."

I nearly dropped the phone. "Dude, no way. My parents are _not_ going to let me ditch them and travel several states away with the same kid that I'm forbidden to speak to once I get there."

"That's why it's called ditching them dude. Just get your stuff ready, and jump in my car when I get there. It's called making a run for it."

I laughed. "You've got to be freaking kidding me"

"Does it sound like I am?" he asked.

"Kind of, yeah. They're just gonna follow you until you have to stop to get gas, and when you do, their going to ream you a new ass hole."

"Does it sound like I care?"

"Not really, no"

"Then get the fuck outside. I'll open the trunk before I even pull in. Just throw your shit in, and jump in."

"I've got two suitcases, and I'm fat, how fast do you think I can run with all that weight. I'm two hundred and ten pounds as it is man!"

"Fine, I'll help you with your shit, just quit being such a pussy."

"I'm not a pussy, just being sensible. I'll get killed for this, you know?"

"Dude, we'll be at Bullworth for a year, I'm sure they'll have forgotten all about it by then". He said.

"Yeah. Freaking. Right."

"You know you want to" he teased.

"..."

"Come on man, the ride'll be boring without anyone to talk to." He whined.

"...Alright. What the hell, it's not like I haven't already pissed them off anyway, may as well have some fun." I replied.

"Good man. I'll be there in a sec."

"Bye"

Click. Once again, I'd gotten myself into shit that I didn't want to be in. I sighed and grabbed my suitcases. I wheeled them down the stairs and bypassed my parents, who were each finishing a piece of toast.

As I walked out the door, Sasquatch jumped out of his Nova, and ran over to me. He took one of my suitcases, leaving me free to pick up the other in both arms. We ran to the trunk, and threw my luggage into the already crowded trunk and slammed it shut.

"Easy as pie. Mmmm, Pie" Sasquatch said.

"Whatever Homer, don't forget, we're not gone yet."

"We would be if you'd get your fat ass in the car" he said

I flipped him the bird just as my mom and Dad walked out the door.

"Alright, say goodbye Noah" my dad yelled.

We smirked. "Goodbye" I yelled, and I jumped into the passenger seat.

"Very funny. Now get out of there." My mom yelled.

"I promise, no detours, we're going straight to Bullworth!" I replied.

With that, I shut the passenger door, and Sasquatch gunned it. We raced down the street and out of our former life, leaving our tiny hometown behind.

Nothing interesting really happened on the ride there, aside from us stopping at McDonalds for lunch, and a pizza place on the outskirts of Bullworth for dinner, and receiving several angry calls from my mother assuring me that if she didn't get a call from Mr. Kowalski telling her we were at the school within twenty four hours, she would knock me to the moon, and press kidnapping charges on Sasquatch.

We drove up to the gate, and a high-strung, professional looking secretary with gray hair directed us toward the side gate. She opened it with a large key, and we pulled into the nearest parking space.

Ssquatch and I each grabbed our two suitcases out of the trunk and she spoke.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy boys. This is the finest reform and boarding school in the country. We're happy to have you two here. I'm Miss Danvers, and if there's anything that you don't like about it here and want us to fix, take it to someone who cares. The headmaster is waiting for you in his study. I'll escort you there."

As we walked through the main building we saw several kids in leather or denim jackets staring menacingly at some rich looking punks in Aquaberry and Hollister. Several kids in Letterman jackets threw a football back and forth gently, while boys and girls in nerdy vests and skirts studied together. Boys in white polo shirts glared at a group of kids dressed in dark clothes who were reading from a poetry book on the other side of the main hall. It was a very tense silence, but I was surprised to find that nobody was actually bullying anyone. I'd read a lot about Bullworth on the Internet. There had been a lot of bullying going on ten years ago, and then some kid beat the whole school into submission. After that there was a riot and some deranged kid by the name of Gary Smith had tried to take over the whole school. He got knocked off the bell tower, through three wooden scaffolds, and through a glass ceiling onto the floor of the principal's office.

"Usually, students aren't allowed to be inside after seven, but they're all here for the memorial service. The former head of the school died three days ago." She said with tears in her eyes. "Dr. Crabblesnitch was a good man. Every student has to attend, so it'll be a good chance for you boys to meet people. But please be respectful. It is a funeral after all. I have to go, but the office is straight up the stairs. Mr. Kowalski is waiting for you. You'll both have to go in at the same time though, the funeral is at nine, and it's eight thirty now. Hurry up."

Sasquatch and I just shrugged and did as we were told. Upon entering the principal's office, one thing was certain. This guy was no stuffy, boring principal like Hattrick. He kept a neat work area, and papers were neatly filed on his desk, yet band posters of bands such as Escape the Fate, and My Chemical Romance were pinned to the wall, and an acoustic guitar was propped against the wall. I could tell he liked music from the 2000-2009 era, just like Sasquatch and myself. The newer emo bands were so tame. There was a picture on his desk of his young self. On his right was a mischievous looking boy in a dirty teal uniform with a scar on his eyebrow, and on his left was a bald boy with freckles, in a brown jacket and jeans. The boy on the right had his arm around the young Principal's waist, and the one on the left had him in one of those 'manly' one-armed hugs.

Another thing I noticed immediately was that he was extremely young. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine years older than us. He had chocolate brown hair in a short fade cut and dark tan skin, and would've looked like a kid if it hadn't been for the professional looking glasses in front of his friendly, if somewhat distracted brown eyes. We sat down in front of his desk and he looked up from the picture he'd been staring so intently at.

"Ah, hey guys, sorry, I was a bit preoccupied. My name's Peter Kowalski. But you can call me Pete. May I ask your names?"

"I'm Loki, this is Sasquatch" I said.

"To check you off the list of new kids I have to know your real names."

"Sorry, we don't normally use them. I'm Noah Fox" I said lazily, slouching in my seat.

Sasquatch mirrored me. "I'm Seamus Flynn".

"Alright then guys. Hmm. It says you two are supposed to be separated. What did you do?"

"Some preps jumped Sasquatch cause he tagged the leader's house and I pulled a knife on them."

Pete whistled.

"I didn't use it" I said, "And I wasn't planning on it. It was just a bluff."

He nodded in understanding.

"How long have you two been friends?" he asked.

"We've been best friends since we were seven. Why?" Sasquatch asked.

"Well, I'm not going to separate you if you've been friends that long. Not as long as you two behave. I know sometimes you have to fight, but it had better all be in self-defense. If I find out you two are bullying others, I'll have you sent straight to Juvie. I won't tolerate bullying here. I was bullied here as a kid, and it ruined me. I won't let bullying ruin anyone else so long as I have a say in it."

"Dude, we _don't_ bully. We bully the bullies. We only give people what they have coming to them." Sasquatch said.

With those words, I saw a contemplative look flash quickly across his face. Before I could blink, it was gone.

"Well. That's good. Just don't let any of it get to your head. You _are_ here to learn after all. I know you guys probably don't care that much about school, but reform students need to have at least B's to be allowed to leave campus. So you might want to start caring. The dorms are right out by the gates. We used to have a dress code, but I did away with that last year when I took over. Wear whatever you like, so long as it's not overly revealing or obscene."

"Well there goes my suitcase," I pouted. "Are fishnets obscene?"

Pete stifled a snicker. "Just wear pants under them".

Sasquatch didn't stifle his snicker. He slammed his fist on his knee and laughed.

"Damn" I muttered jokingly.

Pete snickered again. "Boys, I have to get to Dr. Crabblesnitch's funeral. I'm sure Miss Danvers informed you about it. Be in the auditorium in five minutes. It's only half a minute's walk away, and don't you dare skip or Danvers will destroy me. She was crazy about him."

With that, the young principal walked out of the office. Sasquatch followed, but I lingered for just a quick second, staring at the picture. The boy on the right scared me. I stared for a split second longer, before following Sasquatch with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. That kid with the scar looked smug, sarcastic, and maybe even a bit malicious. I would find out before long that that was the single biggest understatement of the century.


	3. I:III Razors, Leather, and Aquaberry

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment III: Razors, Leather, and Aquaberry**

A/n: Our apologies for those who have been waiting so long for this. This chapter kicked our asses. :)

**Loki's POV**

Sasquatch and I walked into the crowded auditorium, looking at all the different groups of kids. There were several cliques, and looked to be between eight and thirteen in each, though I couldn't tell for sure. There were kids who were obviously bullies; there were nerds, preps, and some guys that looked like they belonged in the 1950's, some kids in emo type clothes, some jocks, and the majority of the school, who didn't seem too important of affluent, and didn't look like they fit in anywhere.

Though the cliques chatted animatedly among themselves, the atmosphere was thick with tension. Their hate for each other was obvious, and yet, nobody did or said anything about it. There were only two empty seats in the auditorium, one near the fifties rejects, one near the emos.

Sasquatch frowned. "I guess we're not sitting together". I shook my head.

"Which one you want?" I asked.

"...I'll take the one by the greaser kids." He said wearily.

I nodded, and we went our separate ways. I walked over to the emos and sat next to them, not saying a word. Thankfully, I looked fairly similar, with my skinny blue jeans and my tight "blessthefall" T-shirt. I flipped my long hair out of my eyes, and tried to avoid looking at them. They stared at me, some with curious eyes, others with anger.

"Why's he sitting here?" A tall, skinny kid with blue spiky hair whispered.

"Leave him alone, it doesn't look like there's any other seats open" A boy with long shaggy black hair and glasses said. The blue haired kid quieted down, but looked at me with a look cross between curious and judgmental. The long haired guy with the glasses, the one nearest me, appeared to be the leader. He stuck out his hand cautiously.

"I'm Jacob," he said in a smooth, quiet voice.

I smiled. "My friends call me Loki."

The boy named Jacob smiled very slightly, barely twisting his lips to the left in a mysterious, crooked grin. He elbowed the blue haired kid next to him in the ribs, and the boy mumbled nonchalantly "'M Marcus" and then turned his head.

"He's friendly" I muttered.

"He's got multiple personalities. He'll be cheery tomorrow. You're new, right? One of the transfers from Michigan?"

"Yeah, My friend Sasquatch and I just got up here about a half-hour ago. Speaking of Sasquatch, those kids he's sitting with, don't they know it's 2014? What's with the leather jackets?"

"Greasers" Jacob answered "Think America was damn near perfect in the 1950s, so they're stuck there. Don't realize it's been about fifty years since that was even remotely cool. But whatever, at least they're not complete conformists like all the other Hannah Montana wannabes at this school."

I nodded, and then I turned, and saw Sasquatch arguing with a guy who appeared to be the greasers' head honcho. Their words were faint, but angry.

"I can sit wherever I want asshole" Sasquatch said, gritting his teeth.

"Says who?" The angry Italian boy said.

"Me, you dick." Sasquatch replied.

"Watch it kid. I'm the king around here. I'll kick your ass to the curb."

"Whatever pretty boy. You'll get yours if you think you're gonna mouth of the me"

"Fuck you"

"No thanks."

The two boys growled.

"Hey back off ginger" the guy next to the head greaser said defensively. "Nobody fucks with Donny Ferrari"

"Except you, right?" Sasquatch retorted.

The boy blushed and sank into his seat, red faced. "'M not a fag" he muttered.

Donny's nostrils flared like a bull's. "Alvin is a friend. Period."

"Whatever, both of you just leave me alone" Sasquatch said, sitting down and turning his head. Donny Ferrari fumed.

The memorial service lasted about forty-five minutes, and before long, the auditorium was empty save for Sasquatch and myself. We trekked back to the dorm in silence. He was angry, I could tell.

"I swear...I was one step away from pounding that kid's face in." he fumed.

"I know. He would've deserved it. But the last thing you want is to be expelled before you even start your first day. You just need to chill out."

"Dude, I need a beer." Sasquatch said.

"Me too" I agreed, before changing the subject. The last thing Bullworth needed was a drunken Sasquatch walking around campus. He would beat down half the school. "What's your room number?"

"5" he said. My face brightened. "That's my room too. Guess we're roommates. So much for Hattrick getting us split up."

He smiled. When we got to our room, the first thing I saw was "Jimmy wuz here 9/1/05-6/5/09" in faded purple spray paint on the wall. There were bunk beds, and I threw my suitcase on the bottom before climbing in.

Sasquatch climbed the ladder to the top bunk, and sighed. "Here we are. Bullworth academy. Well. Maybe we can lay low."

"For sure" I agreed "The last thing we need is to get into trouble again."

What we didn't realize was at Bullworth Academy, laying low was an impossibility.

The next day, we began to find that out.

Sasquatch and I walked into the cafeteria for breakfast about fifteen minutes early, and sat at the nearest table, wolfing down a plate of waffles, ham, and eggs. The previous cook had been fired the year before. I was thankful. I had heard horror stories about the food. Stories about green eggs and Ham that were not green from any kind of food coloring. Of course, when it came to lunch, all the new cook served was italian, but I supposed it was a far better alternative

"So what's your first class?" I asked him, shoveling egg into my mouth.

"Math. You?"

"I got Chemistry." I replied.

"Damn" he said, but it sounded more like "Bam" because of the amount of egg in his mouth.

I snorted. "You eat like a pig dude."

"And you look like one tubby" he replied, after swallowing his egg.

"Fuck You" I said. I grinned and flipped him off.

"There you go again, for the last time, the idea of having my butt pounded does not appeal to me." He said snickering.

I opened my mouth to retort, but thought better of it. I knew he would just have a smart-ass remark no matter what I said. Instead, I continued to shovel egg and ham into my mouth.

Then, without any warning whatsoever, I was yanked out of my seat and onto the floor. A split second later, Sasquatch landed beside me.

I looked up to see a very handsome blond boy in Aquaberry smiling darkly over me.

"You must be new. Nobody else would be foolish enough to steal our table"

A group of kids in Aquaberry, Hollister, and various expensive brands stood beside him.

"We aren't looking for any trouble" I said catiously.

The leader knelt down beside me, looking first sympathetic, and then mischievous. "Then next time you aught to find a better place to sit"

Then I shouted in pain as the heel of his dress shoe came crashing into my ribs.

* * *

A/n: more than a month late and way too short. Still, I will be working on the next chapter right away, and it can be expected to be up within days this time.


	4. I:IV The caste system

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment: IV: The Caste System.**

I shouted in pain as his kick connected with my ribs. He laughed.

"Just count yourself lucky that all you got was one kick. I heard what you ingrates did to my cousin Chris. I'm August Masters by the way. I'm guessing since you're short and fat, you would be Loki?"

My eyes glinted dangerously. "You guessed right," I shouted. I rolled backward, and put my legs over my head. I was on my feet. I dove and put all the weight into one fierce punch.

He easily deflected my fist to the side, and countered with a punch to my stomach that knocked the wind out of me and left me hyperventilating on the floor.

"F-Fuck" I gasped.

Sasquatch was on his feet now, staring August Masters down, his face twisted by rage.

"You won't fucking get away with that you little bitch" He growled. He threw three quick jabs at August's torso, two of which he dodged, the other of which he countered. He used the same punch on Sasquatch that he had on me. Unlike me, he didn't fall, but I could tell he was already having trouble standing.. I knew August was no ordinary prep, and he was easily twice as strong as his younger cousin.

"Take your pathetic friend and leave Sasquatch. Our fight is done for now. If you try to continue, I will send you straight to the emergency room."

Just as Sasquatch was about to throw another punch, students begin to enter the cafeteria.

"This isn't over scumbag. You just made a dangerous enemy," my friend said.

"Slightly formidable, but nothing I can't deal with. As for your friend, maybe I could set him in a match with my girlfriend Carol." A tall, slim redheaded girl in a skintight red Holister shirt gave a girly little wave.

August smirked. "He might have a slim chance, that is, if he can avoid her right hook".

I gritted my teeth, still unable to move to get off the floor. Sasquatch helped me to my feet, and we began walking out.

"We're not going to lay low, are we?" I asked.

Sasquactch gritted his teeth. "Absolutely not."

"And next time gentlemen, if you'd be so kind as to not sit at our table, we'd greatly appreciate it." August shouted.

My reply was to flip him the bird.

On our way out of the cafeteria, an underweight nerdy looking boy with long black hair, glasses, and a white dress shirt grabbed me. I raised my fists, ready to knock his teeth out.

"Easy friend, I'm not here to fight."

I lowered my fists cautiously. Sasquatch eyed him suspiciously.

"I just saw you trying to _fight_ August Masters. Are you suicidal?" he asked.

"No" I replied "Just sick of these freaks _fucking _with us. All we want is to be left alone."

"Well you definitely offended him by sitting at his table. That table is pretty much owned by the Preps."

"Well excuse me. This is my first freaking day here. I'm sorry I don't know how the caste system works."

"That's why you need someone to show you around. I'm Keen by the way, Keen Collins."

"Well sorry Keen, but we really don't need any help. We can take care of ourselves." Sasquatch said.

"As you clearly demonstrated back in the cafeteria. Listen to me, both of you. Drop the tough guy act. You just arrived at the toughest school in the entire country and I'm offering to be your friend. And in a place like this, you're gonna need friends. You gonna play nice, or would you prefer to get your ribs kicked in again, next time when there are no witnesses around."

Sasquatch and I thought for a moment, and then, almost simultaneously said "Sure, why not."

Keen smiled a warm, friendly smile. "Good, then how about I show you guys around, teach you the ins and outs of Bullworth?"

"Sounds good" I replied.

"Follow me" he said, and the three of us entered the now full cafeteria.

First off, we've got the group I lead. They call us nerds. I call us the only people around here with brains. My second in command is Pedro De La Hoya over there. Then there's Gloria Jackson, his girlfriend, there's Sheldon, the really fat guy is Carter, the skinny dude over there flicking his lighter is Darth, there's Gradin, he fancies the principal, The fat drugged out chick over there is Juliet, and the little guy is Carl. He's ten, he's the youngest in the group, but he's extremely intelligent.

The there's the Bullies, the strawberry blond kid, Zeke Miller, rules them with an iron fist. They're nothing but a bunch of thugs, and there's only six. And one of them is a chick. I'm pretty sure you can handle them. Maybe not Zeke, but everyone else should be cake.

Next up, we have the Jocks. Sid Sinclair is Ted Sinclair's younger brother, and Ted's a pro football player. Naturally, the coach picked him as quarterback without even holding tryouts, and honestly, it was probably the best choice anyway. His second in command, Victor West is the brother of Damon West. Yes, Damon west The UFC champion for two consecutive years. He's tougher than Sid, but he's too dumb to take over so he just repeats everything Sid says.

Next up, the Greasers. A bunch of 1950s rejects who love to street race cars and bikes. There leader is Donny Ferarri. He's got a really hot girlfriend, but she's a total skank. He's also Antonio and Bella's brother, so don't say anything to either of them unless you want a wrench to your face. Then there's his second in command, Alvin. He's hopelessly in love with Donny, and he's the only one who can't see it.

"Hah, I knew that Alvin kid was queer! Maybe my gaydar does work after all" Sasquatch said. He pointed at me and began making beeping noises before saying "Yep, definitely working"

I responded with a jab to the stomach.

"Oh and see those two older black guys with them? Robbie and Ace. They're the most dangerous drugged out lunatics in this hellhole. Stay away from them if you don't want to end up at the bottom of a river."

Then there's the Emos. They just sit around smoking and reading poetry all day and calling people conformists. Jacob is their leader, and Marcus is second in command. Jacob's girlfriend Maddie is on of the most sought after girls in the school, except for Sid's girlfriend Karen, and Donny's sister Bella. Nobody wants his girlfriend because it's very possible she has syphilis. And Herpes. And Gonorrhea. And...well, you get the point. Jacob, and the Italian guy Emelio are two of the hottest guys in the school. He said, before quickly adding, "according to most of the girls".

Last and definitely not least, the Preps. These kids are the richest, toughest assholes here, especially August Masters, and his second in command Baron Harrington. And the Asian kid Balin has delusions of grandeur. He thinks he's royalty. He's a creep, but one thing is, he's probably the only prep that fights fair. Believes in chivalry. The rest are just cheap cowards. But they have boxing skills, and are the most influential kids here. If they say jump, and tell you how high to go, you better do it, and jump even higher. Just try to stay away from them if you don't want to get you asses kicked. The rest of all the clique members aren't really that important. But seriously, stay _far away_ from the preps".

"Whatever" Sasquatch scoffed "We're not afraid of some trust fund bitches."

Keen smiled knowingly and I got a sick feeling in my stomach. "You'll learn" he said.

The bell rang and kids began to file out. "Come on, let's get going" Keen said.

My stomach began to knot up. The gears were turning in Sasquatch's head. He was already working on how to get back at August, and I didn't doubt he would get me dragged into it one way or another.

"So much for lying low this year. Goddamnit" I muttered.

I turned on my heel and followed Keen, who shared his first class with me, trying not to puke the whole way there.


	5. I:V A Game of Chance

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment V: A game of Chance**

**Loki's POV**

Chemistry class came and went and let me tell you, when I think back to that first class, I'm surprised I didn't stab myself to death with my pencil. It was so _boring_. I never thought it was possible to be that bored. What shocked me more though, was that Keen seemed perfectly entertained.

As we walked out of the room, I listened to him prattle on about how much he loved Chemistry.

I smirked. "I'm more interested in Ms. Philips jr. She can't be older than 23. I don't know how the hell she got in that position. But I can think of a better one for her" I joked.

"_Really _now, _Can _you Noah? What would that be?" I cringed. She was behind me.

"Well, uh, I was just suggesting to Keen, here, that you should be a supermodel. You're way to beautiful for a boring teaching job. But maybe I could spice up your life a little? Go to dinner with me? I promise, I'll keep my hands off."

"Well, as tempting as a date with a little fifteen year old boy sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"I'm almost sixteen" I replied.

"And I'm almost 25. What's your point".

"That you're extremely beautiful".

"How cute. Tell you what, because you're so talented at flattering the ladies, I'll only give you _one_ week of detention for your disgusting insinuation. Fair enough?"

"Absolutely, and let me just say I deserve every minute of it, so no hard feelings between us." I replied.

"Huh, cute, witty, and intelligent, yet spineless. I like my admirers like that. Tell you what. My little sister Juliet needs someone to show her a good time. She's really lonely here. She doesn't have many friends. Take her out, show her a good time, and take her to the beginning of the school year dance, and I'll cut your detention time to one day."

"You're bribing me to take your little sister to a dance?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Wow, you catch on fast Sherlock. I can't imagine how you're already failing my class. Since I assume you would take a day of detention from 3:30 to 6, instead of a week, be in my room after your afternoon class for detention. I'll have Juliet seated next to you. And don't make it sound like you're in love. Just say you're new and you don't know anybody. Ask to go to the dance as friends."

"What if I don't want to date your little sister?"

"Then you'll have _two _weeks of two and a half hour detentions.

"So, what day is the dance?"

"It's in a week starting at six and ending at 10. The attire is casual. If you agree and then don't show up with her, you will have detention every day for the rest of the year. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" I replied.

"Good" she said, and with that she turned and walked back into the classroom.

"…Keen, would you mind explaining what the _fuck_ just happened?"

"No problem. You were making sexual remarks about the teacher, who heard you. You tried to cover it up by doing the most pathetic attempt at a ladies man act that I've ever seen. And quite obviously, you failed, and instead got bribed into dating the most drugged up, unpopular girl in the school to avoid two weeks of detention."

"Dude, how the hell can all this _possibly _happen on my FIRST DAY?"

Keen chuckled. "Welcome to Bullworth you sorry son of a bitch."

With that, he patted me on the back and headed off toward the cafeteria.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Then my shock was interrupted by a snobby laugh.

"Oh ho, that was _**rich**_. The new boy, big bad ass from Michigan, going to the dance with Juliet Philips. How very droll."

"Yeah, what's next, you gonna fuck Miss Danvers?" a younger sounding voice called.

I turned to see two Preps in front of me, blocking the door to the cafeteria. One looked about my age, or a year older with short chestnut colored hair, vibrant green eyes and a muscular build. He was at least five inches taller than me, and much more toned. All in all, probably the most handsome guy I'd seen at the academy, although Jacob Denton and Donny Ferrari would give him a run for his money, which I could tell he had a lot of by his fancy striped polo. The other looked to be maybe two years younger than me, with shaggy red hair and matching green eyes. He was much smaller, and less toned.

"Get the hell out of my way," I snarled. The smaller boy smiled. "Or _what._ I saw you go up against August earlier. You're weak."

I pulled my fist back and struck the small redhead right in the jaw. He staggered, and almost fell, but the larger boy caught him at the last minute.

"You'll be sorry you ever did that you poor piece of trash" the older boy breathed.

I took two steps forward, pulled back and struck him in the face even harder. His nose was bleeding; his lip split.

"You _dare_ to spill even a drop of my blue blood?"

"Grow up dude, you're no better than anyone else. And your blood looks pretty red to me."

He was about to pounce at me, when the Emo leader, and second in command, Jacob and Marcus, stepped up beside me.

"Loki, Beale, Chance. You all need to grow up. You want to fight, take it to the hole. Don't do it in front of the fucking cafeteria."

They looked to the emos, then to me, and finally to each other. The smaller boy, Chance got right in my face. "Tonight. 8:00. In the Hole. You and me. You better have a fucking ambulance on call."

"Dude, you're a little twelve year old trust fund _fairy_. I'm _not_ scared of you." I said.

"I'm thirteen," he growled.

'Oh, sorry. That makes all the difference. Now I _am_ frightened."

He growled, and they shoved past us and before long, had rounded the corner and were out of sight.

I growled and punched the wall in frustration. "I've yet to meet one person here that isn't a freaking psycho!"

"Thanks a lot" Jacob said quietly, although I could tell by his smile that he wasn't offended.

I let out a heavy sigh. "What is the hole, and where is it. I guess I'm going to have to put that little punk in his place."

"There's a basement entrance at the back of the school, follow it to the deepest part of the basement. The drainage pit is the hole. Don't worry, it's empty. With the strict rules on fighting here, we all have to take our fights to the hole. Mr. Kowalski knows about it, but he doesn't stop us. He just says that if we go overboard, the school has insurance and it's our own fault if we get sent to juvie. You might want to bring someone with you, you know, a friend. In case you get knocked out. None of the other kids here will carry you back. I got in a fight once with Donny Ferrari down there. Four years ago when I first came here. I got knocked out at around 11 pm and I woke up at 11 am the next day in the same spot. With my shoes stolen. I don't know who, but someone keeps stealing people's shoes when they get knocked out or pass out. I'd really like to catch the freak and get those shoes back. I might be able to still wear them. They were a sixty-dollar pair of shoes. Nice ones too, black suede skater shoes, with real silver studs."

"Dude, stop" Marcus said.

"What, what did I do". Jacob asked?

"You started rambling on about the shoe thief again." Marcus replied. "Sorry dude, it's a thing with him. He'll start talking about the shoe thief, or shoes in general and he'll go on for hours if you let him. I swear he blacks out. One time I let him start at lunch time, and when he stopped at dinner, he asked why it was so dark."

I raised my eyebrow. "You've got to be freaking kidding me. Is there _one_ kid here that doesn't have some messed up quirk?"

"No" Marcus replied simply.

"Sorry for rambling.. But yeah, you should bring that one kid you came with." Jacob said.

"Sasquatch? Yeah, I probably will. It's not like I'll need him to wipe the floor with that kid, but maybe I should in case that Beale kid jumps in. Dude, he's worse than August. Such a fucking snob."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Beale Harrington is the biggest freaking conformist in this school. Freakin' narcissist." Jacob said.

"Dude, like you have any right to judge anyone about anything. You black out when you talk about _shoes!_" I yelled

"At least I'm unique" Jacob replied.

"Whatever man, I gotta go grab something to eat before lunch is over, you wanna come with?" I asked.

"Maybe, you wanna sit with us?"

"_Jacob_" Marcus whispered under his breath.

"He's cool. Besides man, a fan of Craig Mabbit is a friend of mine. So what other singers do you like?" he asked.

"Craig Owens, Davey Havok, Mike Hranica, and Andrew McMahon to name a few." I replied.

"Do you have any poetry?" he asked.

"I have one poem on me" I said.

"Can we hear it" he questioned.

"I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders. "This one's about when I was at a D.R.U.G.S. concert a few years back and Craig Owens stared at me for like, five seconds when I almost fell out of the stands."

I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and began to read.

"As you blast through the speakers, a connection is made

And for this night, there's not one thing I'd trade

To hear your voice, your sweet melody

A million decibels of sweet melancholy

As your words break the shield

The wall that guards my soul

My eyes are opened wide, I'm healed

And made a bit more whole

Because I know you understand

And as I scream from the stands

Everything becomes so blissful and sweet

Especially when our eyes actually meet

As I look down to you and you look up

I feel our eyes connect, and your words break my heart

As you scream, your vocal chords ready to give up

I wish this night never had to depart

And even though there are thousands to see

I know in that short moment that your eyes are trained on me

Because though I'm in the stands and you're on the stage

Or souls connect and share our stories, not all, just a page

And I know the next morning when my ears buzz and ring

That I won't regret blasting out my ears

I'll say "It was worth it just to hear him sing"

And tell me he knows all my fears.

But as for now I'm just enjoying every word sincere

And every single sight I see

And though there are thousands in the stands right here

You wrote this song about me."

"Dude. That is deep. You're alright. Not like the other posers in this school. You want to hang with us?" Jacob asked. I smiled. "Sure, it'll be nice to actually have some friends around here."

"Cool. I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang" Jacob said.

Jacob, Marcus and I walked into the cafeteria, and headed toward the table in the back. It appeared Sasquatch had already left.

He pointed at each member of his group. First at a tall skinny girl with short brown hair and glasses. "This is my lovely girlfriend Maddie". A tall boy who was so skinny his ribs were showing, with neon orange hair "Jeremy" a boy in a cross necklace and a tattoo on his arm that read "John 3:16" and had a small cross underneath it. "Alijah" A thirteen year old boy with black hair down to the middle of his back and deep cut marks on his arms "My little brother Isaiah" a kid with brown hair that was long in front and short in back who actually had the gall to light up a cigarette right in the cafeteria "Damien" he said disapprovingly, To an Italian guy who was a junior or senior with spiky black emo hair kissing a young girl around fourteen with shaggy blond and pink hair in a corset. "And Emelio, and his girlfriend Lily. Guys this is Noah. He goes by Loki. He's our newest member."

Damien spat on the ground. Disgusting. He stood up and approached me. "He looks like a conformist to me. Does he write decent poetry?"

Jacob nodded "More than decent."

Damien got closer and inspected me. "He looks like a poser. Do you even smoke kid?"

"No, smoking is bad for you. I smoke like, once in a blue moon when I'm depressed."

"This kid's a fruit!" he snorted.

"Fuck off loser" I replied.

Damien seethed, and took a deep drag off his cigarette. It was apparent he didn't want me to be a part of their little group

* * *

**Sasquatch's POV**

I sat in my Nova with the windows rolled down eating a slice of pizza and grooving to "Helana" by My Chemical Romance.

"Whoa dude, that's a pretty sweet ride!" a slight Italian voice said, barely audible over the booming speakers.

I looked over to see a young boy, around thirteen or fourteen with slicked back brown hair in a leather jacket approach my car, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Thanks I guess" I shouted over the speakers. I turned the music down to hear his soft voice more easily.

"It's pretty old dude, how's it still run?" the kid asked.

"Things last when you actually bother to take care of them. This car is my baby". I revved the engine, and his eyes went wide at the roar.

"Dude, sweet! Can I take it for a spin?"

I chuckled. "Yeah right dude. No offense, But I don't even know you".

" I'm Antonio Ferrari. Not Tony, Not Tony the Tiger, Not Big Tone, and _not_ gay Tony. Antonio," the boy said.

"Wait, then that means you're Donny Ferrari's brother? Now I'm glad I didn't let you in my car."

Antonio sighed. "I'm sorry about the way he acted at Crabblesnitch's memorial service. My brother has been a bit on edge lately. See, Bullworth is big on Bike races. The academy's first one is coming up tomorrow, Greasers vs Preps. And the Preps stole five of our bikes. Now we only have one Bike to race with, and six of us are supposed to ride tomorrow. My bike is the only one we still have, cause I was out for a late night ride when it happened. Originally, we tried to go and get the bikes back, but those trust fund bitches completely destroyed them. I have a plan to save us, but I can't do it myself, and the rest of the guys have been too busy trying to scrape together money to buy new bikes to even listen. Marco's the only one that has time to help, but he's just a kid. He can't help me…Ahah! Listen dude, how would you like to make fifty bucks, and get back at the preps for this morning at the same time?"

My ears perked up. "How did you know about that?"

"Dude, that slut Carol Martin that August is with is the biggest Gossip in the school. Word travels fast. Now do you want money and revenge or not?"

"…I'm listening." I said excitedly.

Antonio looked around before leaning into my window. "Meet me in an tonight at the auto shop. I'm gonna try to get at least one of the guys to help. Bring that one kid you came here with if you can".

"Why, what are we gonna do?"

Antonio smirked. "You'll see. Just don't be late. Be there at eight. No later, or we won't have time to do this before the preps get back from practice. It's almost one o'clock now. The race is at noon tomorrow. Hurry and get to class if you don't wanna be late.

"Alright. Thanks kid. I'll see you at eight."

"Then it's a plan" Antonio said, grinning from ear to ear.

I smiled. This was going to be fun…

* * *

A/n: I think this is our longest chapter for this story yet! Almost 3000 words. And it only took, like, three days to write. Read and Review! Take a look at our site! http : / attempttorise . webs . com


	6. I:VI Five Finger Death Punch

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment VI: Five Finger Death Punch**

A/n: This chapter deals with what Loki does for the rest of the day. Chapter 7 will deal with what Sasquatch was doing at the same time.

**1:00 P.M. Loki's POV**

Right as I was about to enter the English room for my afternoon class, my cell phone rang. I saw that the caller I.D. read "Sasquatch". I picked it up.

"Loki, you need to meet me tonight at the auto shop. 8'oclock. It's time to show those preppy assholes that payback's a bitch." He practically shouted.

I groaned. "I can't dude. I've got a fight at eight. I'm getting back at the preps my way. I'm gonna take that little redheaded punk, Chance, and bust his head open on the concrete."

"What, you mean the little thirteen year old? What'd he do to you?" he asked.

"When I tried to get into the cafeteria, he and his buddy wouldn't let me. They called me weak and were being assholes about me taking this girl to the beginning of the year dance, so I punched them both in the face. Now the little one wants to fight me tonight at a place called "The Hole" I replied.

"Ah, okay. Wait. What?"

"Ugh, it's a long story. I gotta get to class, then I got detention till 6:30. Then I'm free for an hour and a half before the fight. We can talk then." I said.

"Alright man. You sure you can't help?" Sasquatch asked.

"Yeah man, there's no way I'm missing the chance to put this little brat in his place. Maybe I can meet up with you afterward to help. It won't take long." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right" He replied. "Listen I gotta go too or I'll be late for class."

"Alright, later" I said, and I clicked the end button.

* * *

English was interesting to say the least.

We were given letters to make as many words as possible with and I figured "Shit" would be a perfectly reasonable option. According to Mr. Galloway, it wasn't, and I was kicked out of class by 2:00, only an hour after it had started. I really wish I'd stayed in the classroom.

I was about to the round the corner, and a heard a desperate female voice shout "Stop it Jackson. It's over. I can't be with you anymore."

"Babe, don't walk out on me like this. I may be rough around the edges but I can change."

"Jackson…" She sighed. "Jackie, listen to me. You're a jock. I'm a nobody-"

"You're not a nobody to me baby, and among the jocks, I'm the biggest nobody there is. Not one of them respects me-"

"Yeah, and you still choose to spend more time with losers you hate and who hate you than your own girlfriend."

"Harley, babe, don't do this"

"Jackson, you and I were never meant to be together."

I peeked around the corner to see a pale, slightly muscular boy with short black hair pleading with a plain looking brunette. She was pretty, and slightly taller than me, but there was nothing overly remarkable about her, and she did have a bit of extra weight around her stomach and ass. Then again, I reasoned, I wasn't one to talk.

"How can you do this after everything I've done for you? You were nobody when we first became friends. I got you on the cheerleading squad, I helped pay for your driver's training, I"

"And It's not like I don't appreciate it, but I don't want to be with someone who won't spend time with me, and is afraid of showing his girlfriend to his friends because she's a no-clique"

"Technically, you're on your way to becoming a jock, and I was going to ask Sid to let you in formally tomorrow, I _love_ you"

"Well I don't want to be a jock, and I DON'T LOVE YOU!" the girl called Harley yelled.

Jackson looked as if he'd been slapped in the face. And that's exactly what he did to her.

"YOU BITCH, I GAVE YOU MY HEART, MY SOUL, MY FUCKING VIRGINITY, EVERYTHING! HOW CAN YOU NOT LOVE ME?"

"HOW CAN I LOVE SOMEONE WHO HITS ME?"

In rage, the boy raised his hand to slap her again.

In an instant, I darted out from behind the lockers and slammed the small jock into the wall.

"Get the fuck away from her" I yelled, my voice shaking. "If I ever see you hit a girl over something so menial again I'll fucking kill you".

He shoved me away from him hard, and I almost tripped, only catching myself at the last minute. He was far stronger than he looked. I knew if it came down to a fight, we'd be more or less evenly matched.

"You think you can tell me how to treat my girlfriend, you loser?"

"You think I'm gonna let you pound on some girl just because you're such a pathetic conformist she can't stand to be in the same room with you?"

Jackson glared daggers at Harley. "So you're dumping me for this fucking Emo trash?"

"No, what? I don't even know him-"

Jackson cut her off. "Save it bitch. I don't want to hear your lies anymore." The he turned his attention to me. "You're gonna pay for this," he warned, "I swear you are going to fucking _pay_."

With that, the boy stormed off.

Harley sighed. "Shit. What did you have to go and do that for kid? Now we're _both_ screwed."

I was shocked. "Girl, I just saved you from a serious beating. What do you mean 'what did I do that for'?"

"You're _dead_ now kid, the jocks are going to murder you and bury you beneath the freaking football field."

"Well, they're gonna have to get in line, the Preps already have dibs on my corpse." I replied.

"You've been here one day dude, how can you make so many people hate you so quick? Are you _that _suicidal? If so, there are better ways to go about dying than to make a whole school of insane kids hate your guts." Harley said.

"If they want a fight, I'm right here. Sasquatch and I will send every last one of them to the hospital."

"…What's your name?" she asked.

"…Noah Fox. They call me Loki."

"Well Noah, I'm Harley, Harley Dyer."

"Isn't Harley a boy's name?" I asked.

"My parents were kinda stoned when they decided to put it on the birth certificate. They thought they were having a boy. Then at the last minute, they found out I was a girl.

I shook my head. "Anyway, maybe you should hang with me for a while, in case that guy comes back."

She shook her head. "I'm not interested in hanging around you so you can eventually convince me to fall in love with you and then treat me like a fifty cent hooker."

"If I was gonna treat you like a fifty cent hooker, I wouldn't have stopped him from hitting you, and I wouldn't offer to protect you. Come on."

"…Alright."

I smiled. "Cool. We should go meet up with Sasquatch."

"Sasquatch?" she questioned.

"He's my best friend. He came here with me. His real name is Seamus Flynn, Hold on, I'll text him."

I pulled out my phone.

"_Sasquatch. Meet me in 10 outside the English room-Loki"_

_I waited a few seconds._

"_Why"_

"_Theres someone I want you to meet" I reply._

"_K B rite there"_

_

* * *

_Ten minutes later, the three of us were gathered outside the English room.

"Sasquatch, this is Harley. She's gonna hang with us for a while. Her boyfriend was beating on her, so I think until the ass hole calms down, we should keep her with one of us."

"Guys, this is really unnecessary. I'll be fine." She said.

"It's no problem," I said.

"Yeah, who is this bastard? I'll put him in his place." Sasquatch growled.

"He's nobody. Just a loser. I dumped him. Anyway, I'd like to hang out with you guys, but I'll be fine, I don't need to be babysat. Jackson won't dare hit me again, at least not as long as other people are around. If he'd known you were there Noah, he'd never have done it in the first place."

"I don't care. Nothing excuses a guy hitting a girl." Sasquatch said, still fired up.

Harely sighed. "Anyway" she said, changing the subject, "I heard you guys got in a fight with August Masters and his crew this morning."

"Don't even tell us to back down and stay away from them, that's what everyone else has done so far, and we're getting sick of it" I said, speaking for the both of us.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted some help to bring them down. Those bastards have run this school for far too long. I know the best spots to hit them at."

"Well…as long as you're not actually going to be fighting, you can help us, but I don't want you getting hurt." Sasquatch said

"They won't hit me" Harley said. "The only ones I have to worry about are Carol and Jewel. The Preps aren't savages like Jackson. They're just rich, condescending assholes that need to be taken down. But no, I was talking about plans. You guys need someone who knows this place, since you're new. I can help you."

Sasquatch nodded. "Loki and I are already going to hit them tonight. Loki's going to thrash one of them in the hole. As for me" he laughed "I'm meeting with one of the Greasers. He's got a plan to hit them _hard_."

Harley smirked. "Well, that's a start, but juvenile compared to what I have in mind. Listen, since you've already got plans, lets meet tomorrow morning before school, behind the old school bus. You may not have noticed, but there are six armed guards on campus now. They replaced the prefects with guards about a year after the riot. They can't be everywhere, but the safest bet anyway is behind the bus. Do you guys know Keen Collins?"

"Yeah" I replied, "We met him this morning. He showed us all the different cliques."

"Excellent" she said. "He definitely hates the Preps. Tell him to come with you. Don't tell him why though. He won't go for it if you tell him ahead of time but if you wait until he gets there, it'll be too hard for you to resist. With a mind like his, he'll be invaluable. You may want to get there before seven oclock though. The Bullies show up in the parking lot around eight every morning. The meeting will probably take a while. You want to be in and out before they get there, so set your alarms early."

She grabbed my cell out of my hand and punched in her name and number.

"Keep in contact. Call me and I'll have your numbers. I've got to meet with a friend of mine. Talk to you guys later!" With that, Harley ran off.

"Dude, we should go back and check out that area behind the bus right now," Sasquatch said, "Gotta prepare for tonight, after all. Why don't we go back there and I'll help you train."

"Yeah" I agreed, "Good idea."

* * *

We walked out toward the parking lot, scooping out the area. There were three Bullies standing between us and the bus, silently daring us to advance. We ignored them and proceeded. We tried to pass them, but they stopped us.

A boy about half a foot taller than me with messy blond hair, wearing a backward black cap spoke, his speech slightly garbled by his cigarette. "You two must be new. Everyone else around here knows about the toll. I'm Alex Turner. He pointed to an enormous boy with shaggy brown hair. He had to be six feet tall and three hundred pounds, mixed muscle and fat. "This is Jared Nelson" then he pointed to a scrawny bald black kid on his other side "And Scott Murphy."

The huge boy coughed a disgusting, hollow cough and spat to the side. "Call me Slim. Don't you know there's a fuckin toll to come in this fuckin parkin lot?"

I chose my words cautiously, unsure if it came down to a fight, if we could take on the three of them.

"Like you said Alex, we're new here. We didn't know-"

"Nor do we intend to pay a toll. Now get the hell out of our way." Sasquatch said.

"What he means," I began "is we have no money, and can't pay."

Slim spat at my feet. "Then get the fuck out."

"Why should we?" Sasquatch asked, getting defensive.

"Because we said so, you little bitch." Alex hissed.

"Yeah, get outta here before we gut you from the inside out" Scott Murphy warned, making a throat slashing motion.

"Is there a problem? We'd hate for there to be a problem" a voice called. I turned to see three of the emos approach. It was the Blue haired kid, Marcus, and on either side of him was the orange haired kid Jeremy, and the Italian guy, Emelio.

"What do you want you emo Faggots?" Slim barked, coughing and spitting to the side again. He took out a Marlboro, and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it up, and coughed so hard he looked like he was about to drop it. Somehow, it stayed in his mouth. Scott also lit up.

Jeremy, Marcus, and Emelio lit up cigarettes of their own. Marcus stepped forward.

"Noah is one of us," he said, pointing in my direction. "We have a treaty. You don't attack us, and we share our cigarettes, and don't attack you."

Alex stepped up to meet him. "That's only as long as, cig deliveries aside, you stay the fuck off our territory. We stay away from the boiler room and you fags stay out of the freakin parking lot."

"Alex, we're both second in Commands here, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solution."

"We came to a solution months ago and your new pet bitch here broke our freakin treaty," he spat and took a drag on his cig.

"He didn't know. Let him go, and we'll stay off your land from now on. Unless you want a war, in that case we'll gladly beat your asses right here. It's five against three. Your call Turner."

"… Tell you what, Pay his toll, and we'll let the four of you go. But the Ginger bitch is ours," Alex said.

"How about we pay the toll, and you conformist pricks let all five of us go in exchange for a pack of Newports, early?" he asked, flashing a pack of cigarettes. "There's only two missing." Marcus offered.

Alex debated it. "…Deal. But if we ever catch either of them, or any of you in the parking lot again, cig deliveries aside, the treaty's off, and it's fucking war."

"Only Zeke can finalize a deal like this. Go get him."

"He's sleeping in the bus. He'll rip all your heads off if I wake him. If you're gonna make me get Zeke, go get Jacob."

"He's in class, I guess this time we'll settle it between us." He handed Alex a ten dollar bill, and the pack of Newports, and they shook on it."

"Get out, fags," Alex ordered.

"Later you conformist pricks. We'll be by to deliver the other four packs tomorrow."

With that, the emo kids left. Sasquatch and I stood there, surprised at what had just happened.

"Are you _deaf?_ Get the fuck out. We'll deal with you later."

"You just agreed to leave us alone!" I yelled.

"No we, agreed to let you losers go _this_ time. Get. Out. NOW"

I flipped him off, and we left the area.

* * *

"I gotta go, Get some stuff ready for tonight. You wanna come with?" Sasquatch asked.

"Nah man, I got detention, then I gotta get ready to fight Chance at eight.".

"How'd you get detention already?" he asked.

I started at the beginning, and told him all about the sexual remark, and Juliet, and the dance.

"Ouch dude, good luck with that one. Anyway, I didn't know there was a dance. Maybe I'll ask Harley to go with me."

"And piss off the jocks even more, dude, it's the first day, and already The Greasers, Preps, Bullies, and Jocks hate us."

"Oh well dude, anyway, what I'm doing tonight is definitely going to get me, therefore us, in good graces with the greasers. Then they, and the Emos can help us put those preps in their place."

"Tch, if only gang warfare were as simple as you make it out to be." I said.

"It _is_," he said. "You show up, beat their rich little heads in, and leave."

"Maybe, I gotta get to detention, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later dude" he said, and I ran toward the school building.

"Ah, Noah, good of you to join us. You can sit next to Juliet", she said, pointing to a seat next to a dirty, nerdy, overweight girl with glasses. Even behind the glasses, I could tell the girl was stoned.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered.

I sat next to her, and put my head down, trying to ignore her heavy breathing and anxious stare.

"You wanna go to the dance with me?" She asked.

Thank God. Now I didn't have to ask.

"Sure. But not as a date. I'm happy single" I lied.

* * *

**8:00 PM**

Jacob and Marcus stood on either side of my as we entered the basement.

"No mercy dude, jump in there and slaughter him, or he might catch you by surprise." Jacob said "I made the mistake of being merciful with Donny Ferrari, and letting him get up after my first punch, and he kicked my ass."

"I got this dude" I said, jumping up and down and throwing a few quick jabs to loosen up and prepare myself.

"Now" Jacob said, "When you get to the hole, don't be surprised. When there's a fight in the hole, no matter who it is, people are there to watch. Sometimes only five or six, sometimes the whole school. I wouldn't be surprised if there's at least twenty kids here tonight. Plus the Nerd leader Keen Collins. He takes down bets."

"No problem" I said, lashing out with a hard side kick as we walked.

"Watch it dude, you almost kicked me" Marcus said.

"Sorry" I replied.

When we entered the hole, I was shocked. Nothing they would have told me would have prepared me for it. It wasn't the amount of kids. Only about twenty five from different cliques. It was how thick the tension was in the room. Though everyone chatted animatedly, it wasn't hard to see that everyone knew there was going to be blood. Bright flourescent lights shone down eerily into the Hole. It was surrounded by a cage, with an door on each side for fighters to enter through. There was a ladder below each door to make it easier to get down into. I really did look like an underground wrestling ring.

Surprisingly, only one Prep other than Chance. A small, shy looking blond boy, around ten or eleven years old, stood next to Chance, prepping him for the fight.

"That's Blake Masters" Jacob said "August's little brother."

My jaw dropped. "That adorable little kid is related to that cold blooded WASP?"

"Yeah. He wishes he wasn't though believe me. As hard as August pushes that kid, he'll be just like him before he's thirteen. Either that, or he'll die. He'd have to become cold and callous to survive, but Blake is a sweet, sensitive little kid. It's a shame he's with them, he'd get along well with our group. But he doesn't have much of a choice. He's two years younger, but he's easily twice as strong as Chance. Only about a Sixth or seventh as strong as August though."

I heard Keen's voice on a crackly, static-ky PA system that was only slightly audible above the noise.

"Ladies and Gentlmen, the fight begins in one minute, please place bets on either Noah Fox or Chance Williams in the next minute. Thank you.

"Oh, you'd better go register with Collins, to prove you showed up. No doubt Chance has already signed up. Just sign your name on that sheet right next to the betting sheet. Good luck dude" Jacob said.

I walked up to the betting table, and signed my name at the sheet. Keen beamed at me.

"I'm not supposed to take sides, but" he looked around to see if anyone else was listening. They weren't. "Fuck him up" he whispered in my ear. I smiled, and gave him a high five.

Then he turned the mic back on and directed me toward the cage door nearest me. Chance went to the other, and climbed into the Hole, glaring daggers at me on the way down. I opened my door, and climbed down as well. Two boys, the Nerds Gradin and Pedro closed the doors, and then gathered to watch the fight.

"On the right side, we have Chance Williams. Age 13. A long time member of the Hole's Fight club. One of the Preps, and a long time student of the Academy.

He pointed to me. On the left side, we have Noah Fox. Age 15. A new student. The Newest addition to the Emos.

This fight has no time limit, and only one round. The fight will go on until one or the other says stop, is knocked unconscious, or God forbid, dies. Opponents, shake hands."

Chance gripped my hand and squeezed in a vicegrip. I squeezed back and I saw him wince.

"Begin" Keen shouted. Before I could even register the word in my brain, Chance clotheslined me, knocked me to the floor, and jumped on top of me."

He was about to swing, but I rolled him over, and pinned his arms to the floor with my knees. I began slamming my fist into his jaw and nose repeatedly. A loud crunch told me I had snapped his nose. He screamed. I dismounted him, grabbed him by his hair, and lifted him straight into the air. I drove my fist into his stomach four times, then pick his legs up, let go of his hair, swung him in a circle, and let go. He flew about eight feet and slid on his face for another two feet, before collapsing in a heap. Somehow, he managed to stand. I started toward him, but he managed to stay standing just long enough to shout "STOP" and then fall flat on his back. Blake Masters and I ran to him at the same time. As much as I hated the kid, I didn't want to have him die on the floor.

"Winner, NOAH FOX" Keen shouted. Jacob hurried down to help Blake and me carry Chance up on out of the hole. His face was cut all to shit, his nose was shattered, and he was missing at least three teeth. His face was purple, and covered in hot, wet blood. Together, the three of us lifted Chance up, and ran out of the basement. We dragged him toward the infirmary, set him down, knocked on the door, and ran off as fast as we could, quickly and quietly. By a miracle, we managed to avoid detection, and get back to the stoop of the boys' dorm.

"Dude you went to far Loki, you could have killed that kid." Jacob spat.

"I thought he would be stronger, I was so full of adrenaline, I couldn't control it." I was shaking. Blake glared daggers at me, the cuteness and innocence in his eyes, completely gone. The eleven year old looked at me and spoke.

"We are going to ruin you, you little bastard. You should off yourself now, and save us the trouble, because if any of my gang catches you alone, you will die."

With those bone chilling words, he left toward the Prep dorm.

Jacob looked at me, worried.

"Dude, I could tell by the way his nose was busted. I swear it went into his face! It'll be a miracle if Chance lives... Blake was fucking serious. Whatever you do, don't leave the dorm, or anywhere else alone. Especially at night."

"Y-you really think he might die?"

"…It's possible"

I turned, and leaning my head over the railing, I abruptly threw up.


	7. I:VII Five Finger Discount

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment VII: Five Finger Discount**

(Yes, the grammar and spelling errors in the Greaser's note are intentional, I did not mess up.)

A/n: This is exclusively from Sasquatch's POV. Oh, and it will probably seem like a repeat of chapter 6, but it's not.

1:00 PM Sasquatch's POV

I dialed Loki's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. When he did, I unloaded.

"Loki, you need to meet me tonight at the auto shop. 8'oclock. It's time to show those preppy assholes that payback's a bitch." I practically shouted.

Loki groaned. "I can't dude. I've got a fight at eight. I'm getting back at the preps my way. I'm gonna take that little redheaded punk, Chance, and bust his head open on the concrete."

"What, you mean the little thirteen year old? What'd he do to you?"

"When I tried to get into the cafeteria, he and his buddy wouldn't let me. They called me weak and were being assholes about me taking this girl to the beginning of the year dance, so I punched them both in the face. Now the little one wants to fight me tonight at a place called "The Hole".

"Ah, okay. Wait. What?"

"Ugh, it's a long story. I gotta get to class, then I got detention till 6:30. Then I'm free for an hour and a half before the fight. We can talk then."

"Alright man. You sure you can't help?" I asked.

"Yeah man, there's no way I'm missing the chance you put this little brat in his place. Maybe I can meet up with you afterward to help. It won't take long."

"Yeah, you're probably right" I replied. "Listen I gotta go too or I'll be late for class."

"Alright, later" Loki said. And there was a click. I ended the call, and ran from the parking lot to the back entrance of the academy for class.

* * *

All I can say is, WOW. That new chemistry teacher is _hot_. Even hotter than that art teacher, Ms. Philips Sr. and even at her age, I'd go out with her. It's a pity she's with Mr. Galloway. They'd been dating for nine years, and somehow never gotten married. Personally, I don't understand it. If I found someone I loved, that loved me back, there's no way I'd wait. But anyway, I'm rambling. I seated myself at the back of the classroom, and watched with mild interest as Ms. Philips Junior showed us how to make firecrackers.

Suddenly, I felt a paper ball hit me in the back of the head. I turned around and saw that it was one of the greasers. A very, very big greaser. Taller even than myself, and probably weighed more too. He looked like a pudgier version of the Hulk , with greasy dirty-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His leather jacket was tight, looking like it was going to burst, even though it was unzipped. He motioned for me to pick it up, and upon opening it, I saw that it was a note.

New kid, Big Tone told me you and him were plannin on hittin the Preps where it hurts tonite. I won't be much help to the rest of the gang as far as getting money together, but I can fite. I'll help you and Tony with the plan. Tony's all paranoyd, he didn't want to say the plan out loud in case the one of the Preps was watchin. Tonite, you, me, and Tony are gonna go to Harrington house. It's the Preppy dorm. We're gonna steal there bikes, and use them in the rase. Tony will ride the bikes out of Harrington house while you and I keep any Preppies gardin the bikes busy. We need to steal at least five bikes. Yeah, they got at least twenty of them, but we need five. There should only be a few preps, but they like to hire No clicks to guard there stuff while there gone. Meet me and Tony at the autoshop to prepair at 8. Don't be late.

And rip this up when your done Don't want noone findin this.

See u at 8

Artie

P.S. ur gonna want to bring the fircrakers u get after class. Just in case.

I gave Artie a thumbs up when nobody was looking and ripped the paper up. It seemed that things were finally going to start going our way. It didn't occur to me to ask myself how many times that had actually happened to us.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was a text from Loki.

"Sasquatch. Meet me in 10 outside the English room-Loki"

"Why" I replied. I waited a few seconds

"Theres someone I want you to meet"

I typed my reply, sent it, and asked if I could go to the bathroom. When Ms. Philips junior said I could, I headed out the door.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the three of us were gathered outside the English room.

"Sasquatch, this is Harley. She's gonna hang with us for a while. Her boyfriend was beating on her, so I think until the ass hole calms down, we should keep her with one of us."

"Guys, this is really unnecessary. I'll be fine." She said.

"It's no problem," Loki said.

"Yeah, who is this bastard? I'll put him in his place." I growled.

"He's nobody. Just a loser. I dumped him. Anyway, I'd like to hang out with you guys, but I'll be fine, I don't need to be babysat. Jackson won't dare hit me again, at least not as long as other people are around. If he'd known you were there Noah, he'd never have done it in the first place."

"I don't care. Nothing excuses a guy hitting a girl." I growled.

Harely sighed. "Anyway" she said, changing the subject, "I heard you guys got in a fight with August Masters and his crew this morning."

"Don't even tell us to back down and stay away from them, that's what everyone else has done so far, and we're getting sick of it" Loki said, speaking for the both of us.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted some help to bring them down. Those bastards have run this school for far too long. I know the best spots to hit them at."

"Well…as long as you're not actually going to be fighting, you can help us, but I don't want you getting hurt" I said.

"They won't hit me" Harley said. "The only ones I have to worry about are Carol and Jewel. The Preps aren't savages like Jackson. They're just rich, condescending assholes that need to be taken down. But no, I was talking about plans. You guys need someone who knows this place, since you're new. I can help you."

I nodded. "Loki and I are already going to hit them tonight. Loki's going to thrash one of them in the hole. As for me" he laughed "I'm meeting with one of the Greasers. He's got a plan to hit them _hard_."

Harley smirked. "Well, that's a start, but juvenile compared to what I have in mind. Listen, since you've already got plans, lets meet tomorrow morning before school, behind the old school bus. You may not have noticed, but there are six armed guards on campus now. They replaced the prefects with guards about a year after the riot. They can't be everywhere, but the safest bet anyway is behind the bus. Do you guys know Keen Collins?"

"Yeah" Loki replied, "We met him this morning. He showed us all the different cliques."

"Excellent" she said. "He definitely hates the Preps. Tell him to come with you. Don't tell him why though. He won't go for it if you tell him ahead of time but if you wait until he gets there, it'll be too hard for you to resist. With a mind like his, he'll be invaluable. You may want to get there before seven oclock though. The Bullies show up in the parking lot around eight every morning. The meeting will probably take a while. You want to be in and out before they get there, so set your alarms early."

She grabbed my cell out of my hand and punched in her name and number.

"Keep in contact. Call me and I'll have your numbers. I've got to meet with a friend of mine. Talk to you guys later!" With that, Harley ran off.

"Dude, we should go back and check out that area behind the bus right now," I said, "Gotta prepare for tonight, after all. Why don't we go back there and I'll help you train."

"Yeah" he agreed, "Good idea."

* * *

We walked out toward the parking lot, scooping out the area. There were three Bullies standing between us and the bus, silently daring us to advance. We ignored them and proceeded. We tried to pass them, but they stopped us.

A boy about half a foot taller than Loki, but short to me with messy blond hair, wearing a backward black cap spoke, his speech slightly garbled by his cigarette. "You two must be new. Everyone else around here knows about the toll. I'm Alex Turner. He pointed to an enormous boy with shaggy brown hair. He had to be six feet tall and three hundred pounds, mixed muscle and fat. "This is Jared Nelson" then he pointed to a scrawny bald black kid on his other side "And Scott Murphy."

The huge guy coughed and spat to the side. His cough was more like a ragged, hollow bark, and I cringed when he snorted. Never in my life, had I seen a boy more disgusting.

"Call me Slim. Don't you know there's a fuckin toll to come in this fuckin parkin lot?"

I scowled. A toll, gimme a break. Who did these punks think they were? I'd take on all three of them. Probably beat all three of them too.

Loki seemed far less sure about our abilities, because he spoke slowly and carefully.

"Like you said Alex, we're new here. We didn't know-"

"Nor do we intend to pay a toll. Now get the hell out of our way," I said, cutting him off.

"What he means," he began, putting words in my mouth, "is we have no money, and can't pay."

Slim spat a disgusting brownish-green loogie that landed less than an inch from Loki's new converse. "Then get the fuck out".

"Why should we?" I growled. My knuckles were just _itching_ to make contact with his fat face.

"Because we said so, you little bitch." Alex hissed.

"Yeah, get outta here before we gut you from the inside out" Scott Murphy warned, making a throat slashing motion.

"Is there a problem? We'd hate for there to be a problem" a voice called. I turned to see three of the emos approach. It was some Blue haired kid, who I later learned to be Marcus, and on either side of him were the orange haired kid, Jeremy, and the Italian guy, Emelio.

"What do you want you emo Faggots?" Slim barked, coughing and spitting to the side again. He took out a Marlboro, and stuck it in his mouth. He lit it up, and coughed so hard he looked like he was about to drop it. Somehow, it stayed in his mouth. Scott also lit up.

Jeremy, Marcus, and Emelio lit up cigarettes of their own. Marcus stepped forward.

"Noah is one of us," he said, pointing in Loki's direction. "We have a treaty. You don't attack us, and we share our cigarettes, and don't attack you."

Alex stepped up to meet him. "That's only as long as, cig deliveries aside, you stay the fuck off our territory. We stay away from the boiler room, and you fags stay out of the freakin parking lot."

"Alex, we're both second in Commands here, I'm sure we can come to a reasonable solution."

"We came to a solution months ago and your new pet bitch here broke our freakin treaty," he spat, taking a drag on his cig.

"He didn't know. Let him go, and we'll stay off your land from now on. Unless you want a war, in that case we'll gladly beat your asses right here. It's five against three. Your call Turner."

"… Tell you what, Pay his toll, and we'll let the four of you go. But the Ginger bitch is ours," Alex said.

"How about we pay the toll, and you conformist pricks let all five of us go in exchange for a pack of Newports, early?" he asked, flashing a pack of cigarettes. "There's only two missing." Marcus offered.

Alex debated it. "…Deal. But if we ever catch either of them, or any of you in the parking lot again, cig deliveries aside, the treaty's off, and it's fucking war."

"Only Zeke can finalize a deal like this. Go get him."

"He's sleeping in the bus. He'll rip all your heads off if I wake him. If you're gonna make me get Zeke, go get Jacob."

"He's in class, I guess this time we'll settle it between us." He handed Alex a ten dollar bill, and the pack of Newports, and they shook on it."

"Get out, fags," Alex ordered.

"Later you conformist pricks. We'll be by to deliver the other four packs tomorrow."

With that, the emos left, leaving us standing there in a state of shock and confusion.

"Are you _deaf?_ Get the fuck out. We'll deal with you later."

"You just agreed to leave us alone!" Loki yelled, flustered.

"No we, agreed to let you losers go _this_ time. Get. Out. NOW"

Loki flipped him off, and we left the area.

* * *

"I gotta go, Get some stuff ready for tonight. You wanna come with?" I asked.

"Nah man, I got detention, then I gotta get ready to fight Chance at eight."

"How'd you get detention already?" I asked.

He explained and I couldn't help but laugh inside.

"Ouch dude, good luck with that one. Anyway, I didn't know there was a dance. Maybe I'll ask Harley to go with me."

"And piss off the jocks even more, dude, it's the first day, and already The Greasers, Preps, Bullies, and Jocks hate us."

"Oh well dude, anyway, what I'm doing tonight is definitely going to get me, therefore us, in good graces with the greasers. Then they, and the Emos can help us put those preps in their place."

"Tch, if only gang warfare were as simple as you make it out to be." he said.

"It _is_," I said. "You show up, beat their rich little heads in, and leave."

"Maybe, I gotta get to detention, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later dude" I said, and he ran off toward the school building.

I sighed. This place was really starting to piss me off.

* * *

**8:00 PM**

I walked into the auto shop, and Alvin and Donny immediately started toward me.

"Wait bro, he's with me, he's here to help with the bike problem," Antonio said.

"He's an outsider, why would he help us?" Donny asked.

I shrugged "I hate those asshole preps just as much as you do. Plus the kid said something about fifty bucks."

Donny glared at his brother. "Alright kid. Here's the deal. You help Tony get those bikes, and we'll give you fifty from the money we put together for the replacements."

He approached me and got up in my face, which, being 8 inches shorter was a little difficult for him. "But if one hair on Tony's head is harmed, I'll hold you personally responsible."

I snorted. "Don't worry pretty-boy, I'll keep the kid safe."

"You'd better" he warned.

"Anyway" Antonio said, trying to diffuse the situation "You and Artie are the muscle for this operation. Your job will be to beat down any Preps or hired muscle that come to stop us. Meanwhile, I'll steal two of the bikes one by one and bring them back to the auto shop. Then, when there's three left, we'll all ride out together.

"Yeah, and I get to punch people!" Artie squealed excitedly.

The room was silent. "Yeah Bear…you do" Antonio said, stifling a snicker.

"Alright guys, let's head to Harrington House. No matter what, don't let your guard down for a second. And _don't_ get knocked out. Preps will do horrible things to you while you're knocked out in Harrington house. Let's go."

We rushed the guard at the front door, and he was unconscious before he had time to yell "Shit". We stole his key, and opened the front door. However, when we went to open the second door, we found it was locked, and the key didn't fit. I grinned.

Artie and I delivered one strong kick to the locked door at the same time while Antonio tackled it, and it broke right off its hinges. We were greeted by two boys in Aquaberry rushing us. Several punches and kicks later, they lay on the floor, bloody and bruised.

One by one, we kicked open doors, searching for the bikes, but each time we came up empty.

"Damn. Where are they?" Artie griped, kicking open anther door. We opened a glass set of double doors and stepped out onto the balcony of Harrington House. The warm September air blew gently against my sweaty face, cooling my skin. We continued up the next flight of stairs and came upon a huge set of glass double doors. I opened one of the doors slowly, checking around the corner for hostiles. When I saw none, I motioned for Artie and Antonio to follow me into the room. There, on the other side of the room was a raised platform with steps leading up to it. On the platform were at least ten shiny Aquaberry cruisers. Their glossy blue paint shimmered even in the absence of light.

Antonio ran toward the bikes, jumped on one, and began riding it toward the door. Suddenly, a bunch of preps jumped out from behind clay plant pots and began running toward him. He managed to make it out the door before an enraged Prep slammed the door.

"I hope one bike was worth all this trouble" he said, enraged. "It's all you're going to make it out of here with. Get them! He shouted.

Four preppies rushed Artie and me, surrounding us. Immediately, a tall, tan boy with elegant facial features and plantinum blond hair attacked. I blocked all three of his lightning fast jabs, though with some difficulty, before driving my fist into his face, and sending him crashing to the floor. The next moment however, a cricket bat collided with the back of my head, and I was down right next to him.

"Beale, get up, finish him!" The guy with the bat shouted.

Beale jumped to his feet, and as I went to attack, I saw that the boy with the bat had thrown it to one of the preps fighting Artie, and now had me under the arms, trying to keep me from moving. Beale grinned.

"Good work Nigel m'boy, nicely done." He then drove his fist hard into my stomach. I grunted in pain.

"You really think a loser outcast and a greasy welfare rat can outfight four of Bullworth's best boxers?"

I spat at him, but He jumped out of the way.

"Poor scum!" he yelled, before hitting me in the stomach twice more. I managed to get one of my arms free from Nigel's grip, and elbow him in the stomach. He doubled over, and I hit him in the stomach with a back-kick, sending him down hard. I then grabbed Beale, picked him up, and slammed his back hard onto my knee. He yelped, and I threw him to the side like a rag doll. Nigel was just getting ready to attack again, when I struck a pressure point in his neck and knocked him out cold.

I looked over to see that Artie had already knocked out the two preps that had attacked him. The boy by the door was red with rage. "Let's see you deal with me then, nobody's getting out. I'm Baron Harrington you trash! There's no way either of you are getting out of this place in one piece!"

Suddenly, one of the glass doors behind him was kicked open, and it slammed into the back of his head hard. He hit the floor like an iron weight.

"How about in, bitch?" Antonio yelled.

The young greaser kicked him in the ribs. He didn't even stir. Artie and I ran to give him a high five.

"That was awesome!" I said, "You just knocked out the second in command with one blow! Well…technically the door did, but it's all the same to me!"

"Yeah kid" Artie said, "That was pretty sweet dude." The blush on Antonio's face was probably visible from space

"Thanks Bear" he said. Artie ruffled his hair. He beamed at the boy, punching him in the arm affectionately.

I smiled. It appeared someone had a crush on a certain loveable oaf.

"Quick Tone, go get 'nother bike an' then we can get out of here," Artie said, giving him a small push toward the bikes.

Antonio scowled at the nickname, but jogged over to get on the second bike. He had it out the door, and then just when I was about to sit and take a breather, I heard a slow clapping.

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP.

"Bravo gentlemen, nicely done. However, I'm afraid since you've taken two bikes, I will require two bodies. Yours will do just fine."

We turned, and there, on the raised platform, was August Masters. He walked toward us slowly, and then before we knew what was coming sprinted to us with lightning speed, and slammed a fist into Artie's nose. That one blow burst it like a tomato, and he staggered, but before he could recover, August punched him hard in the chest and he fell.

I ran to attack, but he swept my legs out from under me, and mounted me. A flurry of wild punches followed and my glasses were broken. He continued to punch, and I felt the blood run hot and fast into my dazed, open mouth.

Finally, after more than a dozen punches, I felt the weight lifted off of me, and I stared at the struggle, August had the three hundred pound greaser pinned to the floor, beating him senseless. It didn't seem easy, but somehow, August was keeping him pinned. I felt my face. This kid had to be the strongest in Bullworth. He had beaten me to a pulp. My face was one giant bruise, my lip was split, my nose bleeding, and possibly broken, and my right eye swollen shut, with my left barely managing to stay open. As I drifted in and out of focus, I willed myself to get up. I couldn't let him beat me.

I staggered to my feet and pulled out my trump card, a switchblade that I had borrowed from Loki, and flicked it open. Five inches of razor sharp stainless steel emerged, and I held it like I had seen him hold it so many times. I had never used a weapon in a fight before, at least not a deadly one. Beads of sweat and drops of blood rolled down my forehead, stinging my one open eye.

Somehow, August only had a few light bruises forming on his otherwise perfect face. And every drop of blood on his white dress shirt was either Artie's, or mine.

"August you trust fund bastard, I'm going to kill you if you don't let go of him RIGHT NOW!"

He looked at me, looked at the knife, and looked at all his fallen friends. Finally, he looked at Antonio, who had busted through the door with none other than his older brother Donny, who had a baseball bat over his shoulder. He dismounted Artie, and brushed himself off.

"Hmph. Fine. Take the bikes. I'm going to sleep. If you disturb me I will castrate all four of you."

He got right in Donny's face. "And I'm not naïve Ferrari, I KNOW you put them up to this. Whatever, honestly, I don't care. I can afford to replace all of them. I'll see you thugs at the race, until then, please leave, and try not to get any blood on the furniture."

With that, he walked away, and a minute later I heard a door slam on the floor blow.

* * *

I can only use two words to describe the ride back to the auto-shop. Silent, and painful. The breeze that was once gentle had turned into a wind that stung and burned the open cuts on my face.

When I entered the boy's dorm, I saw Loki sobbing silently on his bed. I sat next to him, patting him uncomfortably on the shoulder. I really never was good with people crying around me, especially other guys.

"What happened" I asked.

"I…I think I killed the kid man."

"Well, good on you dude," I said, punching him affectionately.

He sat up. "Seamus…" he said. He wouldn't look me in the face. Tears streamed down his cheeks. I knew it was bad. We only used each other's really names when one of us was really upset.

"…Noah. Don't cry dude. It can't have been that bad."

"It was. There was blood everywhere. But I couldn't stop."

"Noah…he's not dead. You don't have it in you to kill anyone. Beat them to a bloody pulp maybe, knock them out for a couple hours. Maybe even put them in the hospital. But you could never kill anyone, not even accidentally."

"…Seamus, Jacob said his nose was crushed and busted into his brain."

"And Jacob is an emo kid dude. They're known for being over dramatic pussies."

"Hey, I'm emo!" he said, smacking me on the shoulder.

"I know" I laughed. "See my point?"

"…I guess you're right. At any rate I shouldn't trust anyone who blacks out when shoes come up in a conversation."

"Huh?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

He shook his head. "Don't ask. It's insane."

He looked at my face, and gasped.

"What the hell dude, what happened?" he asked.

"August happened." I replied, "don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

I climbed up to the top bunk.

"Well, good news is, only 172 days to go" I said.

I saw him get up, go over to the wastebasket, and hurl, for what I later found out was the second time that night.

Another drop of blood dripped into my eye. I wiped my face on my sleeve, and growled. August Masters was officially on my list. That little fucker was going to pay.

* * *

(Remember, Loki and Sasquatch's first day was at their old school. Then they were kicked out. It took them the rest of the week to be enrolled. They drove to Bullworth on Sunday, and then their first day there was the second Monday of the school year. Oh and if you're emo, don't take offense. I am too. I just know how to laugh at myself for it. Neither James, nor I have anything against emo kids. Otherwise, we wouldn't include them in our story. Review Please! Even if it's short, we just want to know if it's enjoyable enough to be considered for a sequel, or if you spotted anything we need to fix.)


	8. I:VIII: Birthday Bruises

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment VIII: Birthday Bruises**

A/n: Abnormally long chapter here. But we felt we should since It's been so damn long. There are a lot of scene breaks in this chapter, as well as the very first hint of romance. Also, from this chapter on, this story is Rated **M **so turn off the filter in order to find it, or put it on story alert. Please review!

**Loki**

I sat up abruptly, hitting my head on the bottom of Sasquatch's bunk. The alarm clock was ringing loudly in my ear. Apparently, Sasquatch had gotten up early, and thought it would be hilarious to put the alarm clock right next to my FUCKING EAR!

"Douche" I muttered.

"You know you love me" he replied, randomly grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a blue Jack's Mannequin T shirt out of my suitcase and throwing them at me.

"Why are we up at seven A.M. again?" I asked groggily.

"We're meeting Harley to come up with some plans" he replied.

"Ah, yeah," I acknowledged, slipping my jeans and shirt on. I slipped on my black slip ons, and put on my favorite pink bandana.

"By the way, happy birthday" he replied.

"Is it September ninth already?" I asked. Huh, after all the shit I'd been through lately I didn't expect to make it to my sixteenth birthday.

"Uh huh" he said, pulling a tight red shirt over his head and slipping on his army surplus boots under his baggy black jeans.

He grabbed me at the ankles and once I was on the floor, dragged me toward the door.

As he pulled me into the hallway, I saw several of the nerds laughing at me.

I grew red faced and angrily shouted "PUT ME RIGHT, DAMN YOU"

Sasquatch grinned. "I thought you wouldn't want to walk since it's your birthday and all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, this is a shitload better" I muttered. He lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me out of the door, me trying to murder him all the while.

"LET THE BIRTHDAY BOY GO!" I screamed.

He set me back on my feet in the archway and proceeded to start smoothing my hair. "Can't have the birthday boy looking messy," he explained.

I slapped his hand away.

"Get off dude!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly we heard an obnoxious voice cackling. "Look at the cute little couple! What fags!" the young voice yelled. We looked forward to see the scrawny bald bully from the parking lot encounter the day before. Scott Murphy.

I turned and looked at Sasquatch. He had a crooked grin on his face. I smiled back, knowing I was about to receive a very special birthday present.

* * *

"Dude, I think you went a little overboard there." I told him as we headed toward the parking lot.

"Nah, I only bent him a little bit." He replied with a grin.

"Dude! You stuffed him into a trashcan that was only half as wide as he was! God knows when the hell he'll get out!"

"Ehh, I only packed him in till he hit the bottom" he said nonchalantly "He'll be out in three hours…ehh five hours tops."

I sighed. He had a point, and besides, seeing as we'd spent most of our money on gas getting to the academy, I had a feeling that it was the only birthday present I was going to get. Besides, he didn't twist him too badly, no harm done…well, not too much.

We approached the bus and opened the door to find Harley sitting on the grass behind it. She wore a Bullworth school sweater, tight jeans, and a pair of black converse, and sported a small silver hoop in each ear. Her raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail. We walked through the opening in the side and sat down next to her.

I saw Sasquatch glance at her ponytail, and snicker. He nudged me on the shoulder and said "Good idea, Guys love it when there's something to grab onto".

His smart-ass remark earned him a hard slap to the face. He grinned wildly. She looked at him, and looked at her hand, which was bright red.

"…OWWW" she cried, waving her hand in the air.

Sasquatch patted his cheek "…Nope, nothin."

They stared at each other, Harley's face red with rage. Sasquatch grabbed her tiny hand, and easily covered it with his own massive one. They blushed, and immediately shot apart, as though burned.

They looked at me embarrassed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sighed.

"Anyway" I said, "what's the plan?"

She pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and began "Umm, w-well, we need to hit their weak spot" she said.

I snorted. "It's a good thing we have such a genius for a strategist," I muttered.

"Bite Me," she snapped, and she pulled a pack of Newports out of her bookbag. She lit one up and offered them to us. Sasquatch shook his head. I reached for the pack, and took one.

She lit it for me and I took a drag before pulling my notebook out of my bag and flipping through the first few pages.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Plans" I replied.

She grabbed the notebook and began flipping through it.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap!" Guys, these are some of the worst plans I have ever seen."

She took a long drag off her cigarette and blew a perfect smoke ring.

I snatched my notebook back, slightly irritated, and a little offended.

"What's so wrong with them?" I asked.

"First of all, None of these will reveal our identities, second of all, these are all minor things that the Preps won't bother divulging to the rest of the school," Harley said, taking another drag and flicking the ashes off her cigarette.

I did the same and shook my head. "I thought that was kinda the point? Quick, quiet, and deadly?"

It was her turn to shake her head.

"But then it doesn't show them that you mean business."

She pulled a notebook out of her bag. "This is more like what I had in mind," she said, and laid the paper out in front of us.

It was a simple plan. Have me win the upcoming bike race. And knock every single prep off their bike on the way.

"…I like it. A lot." Sasquatch said.

"I think Sasquatch should ride. I mean, he's faster on a bike than I am," I said.

Harley shook her head.

"You have to do it Noah, Sasquatch made a lot of progress with the greasers last night. When you beat them, their gonna be pretty pissed off. You don't wanna undo his progress. Speaking of making progress, where's Keen? We need him before we can go any further."

I took one last drag on my cigarette and flicked the butt away. Right on cue, Keen walked through the doors of the destroyed bus.

"Hey guys, why'd you call me here?" he asked in his slight Asian accent.

"It's payback time Keen. We're gonna take those preppie punks down," Sasquatch said handing Keen the notebook.

He looked over the plan very briefly, before handing the notebook back to him.

"Good luck with that guys. I'm not going near this shit. That's the last thing I need is to get in more trouble with those guys. They'll rip me to shreds, especially after what you did to Chance. I really hope you succeed in taking them down, but I cannot consciously be a part of this, knowing it will put me, and my group as well at risk."

Harley got up and got in his face. "Don't you realize what this means? What we're trying to accomplish here? We can change Bullworth _forever_! We can finally bring their reign to an end!"

Keen shook his head and spoke. "No Dyer, _you_ are the one who doesn't get it. The same thing happened nine years ago. Jimmy Hopkins beat all the cliques into submission. He became the king. You know what happened? The year after he graduated, the Jocks took over again, and it was like that until August's freshman year, when he beat the team captain, and became the king. Power can never stay in one place. It constantly moves, transferring from one king to the next. August and Baron are the ones who hold power right now. When they graduate, it'll shift to Blake and Beale respectively. That's the way it is, and will be unless another clique takes power from them. Do you realize how few decent kings there really are? You're wasting your time, and that's your choice, but I won't be dragged down along with you."

"You are such a pessimistic little rat Keen, don't you believe in change?" Harley asked.

"Not in High School I don't. Change is in science. In medicine. In War. Not in the school hierarchy. It's a waste of time." He began to walk away.

I growled, got up, and grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't care whether you believe it'll happen or not. I've been here one day and I can already see the pitiful shape this shithole is in. Unless you want to be pushed around every day for the next few years, stop being so selfish and _help _us. We can change anything as long as we don't label it unchangeable." I let go and he rubbed his arm.

"Why do you need me?" he asked in frustration.

"Because we need someone who can think. Harley does the planning, and we're going to be busy carrying out the plans. It's your job to put your brains and inventive skills to good use. We need weapons, tools, and upgrades to them."

"…And I can do all this in secret? I won't have to worry about the preps finding out?"

"We won't tell anyone. We just want your help." Harley said

"…Fine. But I'm a senior. I only have one year left, and we don't get bullied too badly, as long as we don't leave the observatory or the dorms. If I'm putting my invisible status at risk, I'm not doing it for free. Every thing I make for you guys is going to cost you money. You don't have the money, you don't get the merchandise."

"You little asshole…fine. We'll pay you for your stuff, but it had better work, and work well." She said, giving in.

"No problem" Keen said.

She turned her attention to me.

"You'd better sign up for the race. The sheet is in the office. Five times around Bullworth Academy. Starting from the gate, around the school, to the football field, around the entire field, and back to the gate. And make sure you fight dirty when it comes to the preps, but keep the violence away from the greasers, or you'll risk completely ruining everything Seamus managed to accomplish last night.

"Ugh…Alright. This had better work" I groaned, "Why I should work my ass off on my birthday is beyond me."

"Trust me Noah, It'll work. If there's one things Preppy kids cannot stand, it's losing to someone poorer than them."

"…I'll do it. Maybe we really can make a difference. At least then our coming here wasn't for nothing." I replied.

"That's the spirit," Harley said. "Meanwhile, it's almost eight o'clock. The bullies will be out here any minute now. We need to get out of here right away. There's no way we can take down the entire clique, and personally, I'd rather die than tangle with Annie Voss."

"Who is Annie Voss?" I asked, intrigued.

"…Annie Voss is the toughest girl in this school, probably the strongest or second strongest in town. She's been tied with Dana Eckert for a while now. None of the girls, and very few of the boys dare to mess with her." Harley said. "She's seriously brutal. I doubt even you could take her. She's taken on Nigel Waterford before and knocked him senseless, before he could lay a fist on her."

"Whoa, wait, he was gonna hit a girl?" Sasquatch said, his anger flaring up.

"You don't get it Seamus, The security guards, who are basically the old prefects, with the addition of Russel Northrop, and Hal Esposito, treat Annie just like a boy. Even Mr. Kowalski wouldn't be upset if you fought her back… Shit, speaking of Bullies, here they come!"

A group of three boys and a very petite little girl strolled into the parking lot. I recognized Alex Turner, their second in command, as one of them. I assumed that the tall, frighteningly muscular strawberry blond guy in the middle was Zeke, the leader of the pack. I also knew at once that the barely five foot, hundred pound girl was Annie Voss. Her eyes were hard and cold blue, and her black hair was cut short, and spiked. She held the hand of a tall blond, who was slim like a panther, and had eyes that were a mirror image of her own.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"That's Brendan Eaker! He's the most violent guy in the entire school. He just got out of Juvie for pulling a blade on one of the jocks."

"Great!" I breathed, "A serial killer in the making".

"Shh, quiet" Keen whispered.

They drew close to the bus, and I heard Keen completely stop breathing.

"Those nerds screamed like bitches when I pulled out that blade. It was hilarious!" Brendan bragged.

"Fucking pussies" Annie said in a scratchy, slightly boyish voice.

"For sure" Alex agreed.

"Hold it guys. The bus door's open. Somebody's here" Zeke said.

My breath caught in my throat. I reached toward my back pocket to pull out my switchblade.

"I'll go first," Brendan said, and my heart hammered harder when he pulled out a sleek silver knife.

"This way" Keen whispered pushing open a fence door. The four of us quickly scrambled through the door and Keen shut and locked it. I sat there shaking like a leaf as the bully checked around. He didn't see us, and I silently praised God. And that was when Sasquatch, once again, decided to be a dumbass.

In one fluid movement, he hopped the fence, and lashed out, hitting Brendan hard in the jaw. Alex ran at him, and threw a swift punch that knocked the wind out of him. Brendan got up, and together, they restrained him.

"So you're the ginger bitch that Alex said gave him so much trouble yesterday? I'm not impressed" Zeke said.

"Stay here Harley, Keen follow me" I said.

"No. Fucking. Way." Keen said.

"To hell with you, you little pansy, I'll go," Harley said.

We hopped the fence at the same time.

"Let him go" I yelled. Looking down, I spotted a glass pop bottle on the ground.

"Or what?" Zeke asked.

I picked up the bottle, smashed it on the wooden fence, and flipped it to Harley, who caught it perfectly. I snatched my switchblade out of my back pocket, twirled it in my fingers, and popped it open.

"I wasn't sent here for no reason, I know how to use this thing" I bluffed. "You think the fact that there are more of you will help? We got the Emos, and the Greasers that will tear you apart if you lay another finger on any of us".

The four of them glared at me. I glared back.

Zeke motioned for Alex and Brendan to let Sasquatch go.

"You're done for you little bastards. We told you to never come into our territory again, and you didn't listen. We're done giving you mercy. Why should we believe that the emo fags and the greaseballs got your backs when you just got here?"

"Because, Noah joined the emo kids yesterday, and the greasers owe Seamus a favor" Harley said.

He stepped toward her, and I stepped in front of him switchblade raised

"Get away from her" I growled, trying to sound more confident than I was.

He stepped toward me and I swung the blade wildly. He stepped back and frowned. Apparently he knew I was serious. Suddenly I saw Jacob Denton, Marcus Thurman, and Emelio Colombo step into the clearing. Jacob cracked his knuckles.

"You guys really want to fight all of us?" he asked.

I had never been so relieved. It seemed Jacob was coming to my rescue a lot lately.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Your cowardly little friend texted my little brother. He told me, and I told Marcus and Emelio. We've got the entire rest of the group waiting outside the bus. Well, except for Damien."

Zeke frowned. He wasn't happy at all.

"It's war" he said, and walked away. Brendon, Alex, and Annie followed.

Marcus scowled. "You morons have a bad habit of making enemies. Do you realize that in the course of two and a half days you've managed to make a third of the school hate you?"

"Yeah. It usually goes that way" Sasquatch said casually, as if we hadn't just been attacked for the fiftieth time in two days.

"Yeah well next time I'm not stepping in. I'm sick of sticking my neck out for you guys just for you to get into trouble again."

Jacob cast him a disapproving look.

"I don't care Jake, they've got to learn to control themselves. Those conformist bastards have declared war on us because of them."

Emelio spoke in his thick Italian accent. "He is right Jacob. Noah and his friend need to stop causing unnecessary trouble.

Damien entered the clearing at this time.

"That fat ass get smoked yet?" He asked, acting as if I weren't there.

"Excuse me?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Damien" Jacob warned, "You're out of line."

"Shut up man, this kid's a punk. Why are you acting like he's one of us?"

"Did you seriously just tell me to shut up Heard? Bite your damn tongue or I'll cut it out. I'm getting sick of your shitty attitude. At any rate, he _is_ one of us. You don't always like your family, but you always watch their backs. Marcus might not like it, but at least he's helping family instead of bitching out on us. Stop being such a prick"

"You can't tell me what to do. And don't sit here and take the new kid's side over me. I've been in this group for two years." Damien snarled.

"Excuse me, who's the leader?"

"You are" Damien said grudgingly.

"Right" Jacob said.

"For now" I heard him add under his breath.

"What did you say?" Jacob asked.

"I said I'm sorry," Damien said.

He began to walk away, but Jacob grabbed him and hugged him.

"We love you Damien. You're family. But so is Noah. I know we haven't had a newbie other than Alijah in a while, but the fact is, everyone likes him. Well, Marcus at least tolerates him. And if you can't give up this overly prideful attitude you can no longer be in our group."

This hit Damien like a ton of bricks. He walked away muttering to himself like a zombie.

Jacob shook his head.

"I just can't figure out why he hates you so much." Jacob said.

"Don't know, don't care" Loki said.

"It's probably because Noah's so sexy," Sasquatch said.

We looked at him strangely for a moment.

Out of nowhere he fell on his ass and busted out laughing.

"Soooo funny" Sasquatch said laughing.

I kicked him in the leg. Two seconds later I was howling in pain.

"Fucking hard kneed bastard," I shouted hopping up and down grabbing my foot.

He stared at me. "Nope still nothin."

"Um, I think we ought to get going before those ass holes change their minds" Harley said.

Jacob, Marcus and Emelio bid us farewell and I decided to go sign up for the race. As we walked toward the main building, I felt a bit uneasy. I prayed that this race didn't get too out of hand. The last thing I needed was to be expelled again. If I got kicked out of Bullworth, It was Juvie for me, if not actual jail time depending on why I ended up getting kicked out.

Harley and Sasquatch went to the cafeteria to get breakfast, while I went to sign up for the race.

* * *

As I walked into the office I saw a freckled man in his mid twenties mopping the floor. A janitor, I presumed.

I signed "Noah Fox" on the final line on the paper. It was official. I was the final contestant in Bullworth Academy's first Bike race of the year. And I was going it alone. Against two teams, composed of some of the best Bullworth had to offer. It was then that dread began to creep into my mind. I had ridden a bike a total of five times in the last year. I hadn't raced in since I was thirteen. Even then, it had been against friends. Not a bunch of tank like grease monkeys, or rich punks who wanted me dead and buried.

I wanted a cigarette. And I wanted to have signed my name in pencil rather than ink. I had to get over all these irrational fears. It was true that I wasn't the toughest kid around, but I knew how to hold my own in a fight. So why was I so scared? Oh yeah. My last encounter with August Masters left me hyperventilating on a cold tile floor. And I had just beaten one of his boys to a bloody pulp the night before. Chance…I wondered if he was alright? He couldn't have died, or been hurt nearly as badly as Jacob had made out. Certainly the whole school would be informed if he were critically injured. Still, I hit him five times harder than I had intended to. And way more than once. I sighed, and the janitor took notice immediately.

"Hey kid, you're new here right?"

I nodded. "How did you know?"

He smiled. "I know the kids that go here. Even if they don't know me that well. I went here once. I was in the same grade as Jimmy Hopkins. I haven't seen your face before today."

"Yeah, I'm new. The name's Noah."

"Good to meet you. And I don't understand why any kid signs up for those races anymore. Seriously. _Everyone_ cheats. Last year that Beale Harrington kid threw an egg in Alvin Mancini's eyes. He couldn't see right for hours. And Robbie Carson blew Nigel Waterford's bike tires all to hell with M80s. I'm sure you've heard at least a few rumors."

"Well. A few" I replied.

"Then why did you enter?" he asked.

"…I want to make a change in this school."

His eyes darkened.

"Jimmy Hopkins tried to make a change in this school. You know what happened? When he left, the brats were right back to the way they were. And you know what? At the time, when he was a naïve freshman, he liked the attention he got for being a hero. By his junior year, he was sick of it. Nobody would leave him alone and everyone knew who he was. The townies bought him cigarettes, the Nerds did his homework, the jocks got him alcohol, and he was the most popular guy in this entire place. But you know what? He wanted to be normal. All he had ever wanted was to be left alone. And he was never able to get it after that. And you know what else? When he got expelled, he was homeless. He refused to stay in the dorm. Too damn prideful. He stayed in run down clubhouses. Where were his so called friends then? Nowhere. Don't try to make a change kid. You'll just end up getting hurt in the end."

I gave this a bit of thought. It was true; even I knew about Jimmy Hopkins somewhat. But that was because he saved the school from a riot. Not because he had changed the hierarchy.

"My old school had the same hierarchy. I won't put up with the same crap here. That, and the Preps pissed me off. I don't cause unnecessary trouble, but this is necessary. I only give people what they have coming to them".

His eyes got even darker then.

"If you value yourself, and don't want to go through unnecessary trouble this year, don't enter this race. Go back and cross your name out. Forget about making a difference. Just graduate. And move on with your life".

I thought for a moment. This wasn't like Jimmy Hopkins' case. He had a guy betray him, use him. I was doing this because I wanted to, not because someone else did…right?

"…I have to do this. Those preppy losers are gonna get what's coming to them".

I began walking the office.

He called out to me.

"Noah!"

I turned.

"…It won't end with the preps. I know. You're bound to get into the same crap as Jimmy if you keep on with this. Just think about whether or not you really want it _before_ you get it kid. You can't go back from being a hero".

I nodded. This guy was crazy. I left the office in a hurry.

* * *

As I entered the cafeteria, I bumped into a large Japanese guy in a letterman jacket. He shoved me hard into the wall. "Why don't you watch where you're going punk?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm just distracted. I don't want a fight," I replied.

"Yeah? Then you shouldn't have bumped into me, bitch."

I saw a younger Japanese jock approaching.

"Come on Daisuke, Leave him alone. He didn't mean to do it."

"Shut your damn mouth Daijiro, unless you want to fight too."

He backed down.

I heard him mutter something about nosy little brothers before turning his gaze back toward me.

"Listen punk, you'd better learn to respect people tougher than you. You want me to teach you? Huh?" Daisuke jeered.

I scowled. "I already told you I don't want to fight asshole. I'm not in the mood to be lectured by some moron roid monkey."

In a flash I was being grabbed by the collar and slammed into the wall.

I saw Sasquatch jump off of his bench, but Harley grabbed his arm.

"You gonna back up that trash? Huh?"

I glared at him "You gonna bring your simian friends into this?"

He stared at me blankly. "What's that mean?"

I groaned. "Thank you for proving my point," I said.

"You calling my boys stupid?" he asked angrily, raising his fist.

"Actually…wait, yeah that is what I'm saying," I said. I was enjoying mouthing off to the Neanderthal. That is, until said Neanderthal slammed his fist into my face and split my lip. I growled. I was getting _very_ sick of being punched in the face.

"Agh, fucker!" I shouted.

"You gonna talk back again punk?"

I growled. "This is your last chance to walk away before I shut you down," I warned.

"Ooh, I'm so scared" he taunted.

My fist shot forward and slammed into his ribs. He gasped in pain. Before he had a chance to counter attack, I brought my knee forward and slammed his stomach. He doubled over, giving me the perfect chance to bring my fist down hard into his temple.

He dropped like a rock. I was getting pissed off. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO FUCK WITH ME?" I screamed. I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my fist shot out, but I stopped, less than an inch short, when I realized it was none other than the young headmaster, Peter Kowalski.

He flinched and adjusted his glasses. "I-uh-bu…sorry sir"

"Office Noah. Now."

"Yes sir" I grumbled.

* * *

I sat in the office chair He looked at me, expecting an explanation.

"He pissed me off," I said.

Yeah. That was eloquent.

"That was eloquent" Pete said.

Well. This guy can officially read my thoughts.

"He attacked me first. Check the security cameras," I said.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Noah. But we have a Zero tolerance program at Bullworth Academy since the riot nine years ago. We can't be everywhere, which is why we have prefects…with clubs. And mace. Regardless of whether he attacked you first or not, which, knowing Daisuke, he did, you will _both_ receive detention tomorrow night from three to six-thirty. I'm sorry. Fighting is not acceptable."

"And where am I going to be bored for three and a half hours?" I asked.

"Since this is your second offense, you will both be running laps for a while with Mr. Metzger, the gym teacher. Then you will be escorted to Ms. Horrigan's room to serve the remaining three hours of detention in silence. I should inform you. As you know, first offense is simply three and a half hours of waiting. Second offense we make you work up a bit of a sweat first. You don't want to get a third one, unless three hours of manual labor appeals to you."

I groaned. From rumors I had heard, Hanz Metzger and Petunia Horrigan were two of the worst teachers at Bullworth.

"Great. I thought you were cool Mr. Kowalski. Sorry Noah, I may be more easygoing than Crabblesnitch was, but I've still got a school to run. Students think because I'm only twenty-four, they can take advantage of me. I can't let up on you guys. Whether I like you or not. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir," I sighed.

* * *

It was time for my first class of the day. Gym, which, thankfully, I had with Sasquatch. As I walked into the large gym, I noticed that he was sitting with Donny Ferrari's little brother Antonio, discussing his Nova. I was about to join them, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the orange haired emo boy, Jeremy. Next to him was a slightly chubby younger boy with shoulder length black hair and a silver cross necklace. "Hey, you remember me right? I'm Jeremy Sinclair," he said.

"Oh yeah, you helped me out yesterday with those bullies! Thanks for that," I replied.

"It was nothing. We hate those conformist fucks. We've been itching to kick their asses for months. Shame I didn't get the chance to shed some blood. But Marcus' word goes when Jake aint around, and he said we couldn't fight."

The bright eyed boy next to him spoke up as he shook my hand. "Probably for the best. Violence never solves anything. I'm Alijah Crowe. Nice to meet you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Pay no attention to the niner. He's a little hippie."

Alijah shoved him playfully.

"Anyway, you should sit with us. We can play on the same team today," Jeremy offered.

"…Sure. That'd be great," I replied.

We sat down just as a tall, muscular man in his early forties entered the room. He had short, cropped blond hair and sharp blue eyes that made me think of a wolf. He was built like a boxer, and looked young for his age.

"Alright ladies, and I say ladies only because it seems there are no men here, get off your asses and get ready for dodgeball!"

So this was Hanz Metzger...quite an intimidating man. His loud voice carried throughout the entire room, even though he did not shout, and his german accent was so thick it was slightly hard to understand him. He also spit when he talked.

"I want everybody split into teams of four. There eight of you here, so that should not be a problem unless you are too dumb to count".

Alijah, Jeremy, and I teamed up with a no clique by the name of Skylar Groves, who I learned, was Maddie's fourteen-year-old brother. The kid was actually pretty good. In the end, we managed to hammer the team consisting of Sasquatch, Antonio Ferrari, Artie Gill, and Richard Hurt, a Bully/jock. The main reason we won was because with the exception of Antonio, who was outside the lines to retrieve the ball, our opponents presented rather…large targets. Jeremy and Skylar were both very fast, due to their skinny frames, I was strong enough to make up for my lack of speed, and with Alijah it didn't matter. It appeared he was so opposed to violence that he was automatically chosen by Metzger to retrieve the ball for our team.

The class itself wasn't the problem. No. The problem came afterward. In the showers…

The football team had and early morning practice that day, held simultaneously with our class, so Metzger constantly ran between the Gym and the Football field to give direction to both of us. Unfortunately, there was only one Boys locker room at Bullworth Academy. Meaning only one shower room…Meaning the football team was there.

I guess now would be a good time to mention this: I am bisexual. Now, that's not saying I want to fuck any naked guy that I come across, but apparently, I wasn't the only bisexual one in the room. Fourteen-year-old Daijiro Yamaguchi shyly began to tug his pants off. Now I now what you must be thinking you pervert, but no, I was not attracted to him. But that was when Jeremy began to undress. Jeremy was frightfully thin, but otherwise, a very attractive seventeen year old boy. Daijiro seemed to have a habit of showering with his eyes closed. A foolproof way to not see where you are walking. That was when he bumped into him, and his eyes shot open.

"S-sorry J-Jeremy" he stuttered. Before he could help it, he had looked down.

"Holy F…" he tried to stop himself but his teammates had already noticed the reaction south of his beltline.

"Daijiro" a huge, African American jock sneered. "Please tell me you're thinking about Karen in her underwear."

"Uh. Um. Victor, I swear, it's not what it looks like." He replied.

Yeah. That's not gonna get your ass kicked.

"You flaming little fairy. Well guys, looks like we've got a faggot in the showers." Victor said.

"Stomp the bitch!" a german jock, yelled. Now, Victor West was 6'3" and around 270 pounds. Daijiro Yamaguchi on the other hand was 5'7" and 167 pounds. It was a mismatch. So I couldn't help but step in. Even though the asshole practically towered over me, wasn't going to let him beat the kid to death, just for being bi.

"Step back" I warned. I was rewarded with a hard shove that sent me sprawling across the room. His fist slammed hard into Daijiro's stomach. The boy grunted and fell to the floor, where Victor's foot connected hard with his ribs.

"Sorry son. Gotta teach you a lesson. Don't worry. I aint gonna kill you. I wouldn't kill Daisuke's bro. Even if he is a fag." He kicked him in the ribs again. Daijiro began to cry.

"Yo, take it easy on the kid man. He's not even a niner yet." Jackson Kidd called. I got up, and before they could say "oh shit" I was flying across the room. I slammed my fist hard into Victor's face, and followed up with a hard kick to the stomach. He staggered, but didn't fall.

"Oh, look. Daijiro has a lover." Dave Sipes called.

Now, let me take the time to tell you, that the football team did not intervene in Victor's fights. If they did, I wouldn't be writing this, even with Sasquatch, Jeremy, and Skylar to back me up. Victor's fist slammed into my face, and I fell to the floor. I slipped in and out of focus. "Bas-stard" I breathed.

They laughed and after they toweled off, left. Sasquatch pulled me to my feet, but I was so dizzy I had to sit down again. Daijiro crawled over to me.

"Thank…you. You…saved me…even though I let…my brother mess with…you" he mumbled.

"No prob" I choked out, "I wasn't gonna-let him mess with you. I'm-bi too"

"You…are very…sweet."

He kissed me on the cheek and three seconds later the world slipped out of focus again.

* * *

I woke up in the infirmary. I was told that Victor would not be receiving detention for his actions, because he was on the team. Hanz Metzger had covered it up before it had gotten to Peter Kowalski. Thankfully, Daijiro and I were not in trouble either. I looked toward the bed next to me and gasped when I saw Chance Williams, the prep I had demolished the previous day. His face was cut severely. His head was bandaged. His lips were chapped and split, and his nose was in a splint. However, he was awake.

"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up you piece of shit," he sneered.

"I'm glad you did" I replied.

"Well you know wha, wait, repeat that?"

"I'm glad you woke up" I repeated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because. You're a douche bag. But that doesn't mean I want you dead, or even hurt. I only give people what they have coming. Don't fuck with me or my friends, and I won't touch you again."

He looked away. He was silent for the remaining twenty minutes that I was in bed. I was then allowed to go.

* * *

Immediately upon leaving the infirmary, I was pulled behind the corner. I tried to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up butterball," the voice said. It was Sasquatch. I bit his hand.

"Motherfucker!" he swore, and released me.

I snickered.

"You fuckin butt munch, you bit me!"

"…Yeah pretty much."

"Your teeth hurt way worse than your fists!" he laughed.

I punched him.

"…Nope, nothin."

I growled.

"Why the fuck did you grab me so suddenly?" I asked.

"Because dude, you need to hurry and get ready. It's six thirty; you've been out all day and the race starts in half an hour."

"Oh shit! For real? I haven't had any time to prepare! I haven't got a bike! I'm fucked! I'm…"

CRACK

I'm slapped across the face.

"…Thank you Seamus"

"Any time Noah. Anyway, Keen's got you a bike. Not only that, but he's got a few gadgets that we gotta pay for. Come on. Harley and Keen are waiting in our room. We decided it's best not to return to the area behind the bus. Let's get going."

* * *

As we walked into our room, Harley ran and hugged me. "I'm glad you're okay Noah. I thought you'd really been hurt bad this time."

I smiled. She smiled back.

Keen sat on the floor, making the final adjustments to my new racer. It was onyx, with red flames. A little cliché, but oh well. It had a pouch on the side of the seat.

"What's the pouch for?" I asked.

"Firecrackers, stink bombs, anything you can carry to mess up the other racers. I've also made this little device." He said. He held up a tiny object with a small barrel. It looked slightly like a revolver, complete with hammer on the back. But instead of a handle, it had a strap to attach to my wrist.

"Oh shit man! A gun! Get rid of that thing, you'll get me expelled!"

"No you idiot, it's not a gun. I'm not a moron. It's a shrapnel shooter. Aim out in front of other racers tires and you'll shred them all to shit! It's loaded with broken glass and tacks. You've only got two shots though, so make sure their used well. And whatever you do, do _not_ aim this at anybody's face. Just pull the trigger on the side and it'll shoot. Fifty bucks. For materials, and a little on the side for my college fund."

Grudgingly, Sasquatch pulled the fifty he'd earned the night before out of his wallet and handed it to the nerd leader. I strapped the shrapnel shooter to my wrist.

"Kick some ass", he said. I nodded.

"Oh, and this, on the house, because I hate those fucking preps"

He handed me a handful of bolts.

"Wh. What are these for?"

He just laughed and pushed me out the door.

"Have fun Loki!"

I stared at my closed door.

"Great" I yelled.

* * *

AT THE STARTING LINE…

I gripped my handlebars tightly, and pushed off at the sound of the horn. I began peddling fast but already I was at the back of the pack.

Which said a lot about my speed. Total, thirteen racers were on the track. Six greasers, Six Preps, and little old me. Even Artie Gill was ahead of me. I pushed forward; I was at the second lap around the football field before I had pushed past Artie into Twelfth place.

"Oh fuck this shit," I cried.

I pulled a firecracker out of the pouch on the side. Four seconds later Nathaniel Griffis was unconscious on the cement. That was when all hell broke loose. Firecrackers flew, and Beale Harrington and Robbie Carson flew as well. I pushed up into fourth place in a flash. I aimed behind me and pulled the trigger on my shrapnel shooter. A bang sounded and shards of glass, and metal flew onto the cement behind me. A split second later Nigel Waterford had a blowout.

I whooped. "You're fucking next Baron you trust fund bitch!" I yelled. Antonio Ferrari gave me a high five as he passed me. Then I realized my mistake; I let him pass me.

I pushed ahead, and managed to get barely ahead as we rounded the football field's fourth lap. This was it. The final stretch. I threw a firecracker Baron's way. It exploded, but somehow, he managed to stay on his bike.

"Asshole!" I yelled. "Pauper!" he replied.

"Pauper this!" someone yelled, and Donny Ferrari hit the brakes, with his arms outstretched. Baron braked just in time to avoid being clotheslined, But Donny simply punched him in the face and began peddling again.

Before I knew it, a few more firecrackers flew and soon, it was Donny Ferrari, Alvin Mancini, August Masters, and me. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't attack either Greaser, but I was last still, and we were halfway back to the starting point on the final lap. Suddenly, Alvin's bike fell apart, and he hit the cement hard.

Donny's soon followed. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I heard the Italian greaser scream.

August and I were neck and neck. There was only one way I could win this race, and that was to take a few birthday bruises for the team. I gulped. We were three yards from the starting line. Now or never. I pulled the trigger on my shrapnel shooter, and a blast of glass and metal shot out in front of our tires. August hit the brakes and skidded, just before reaching the glass. I slammed on through it and my tires exploded. I went flying over the finish line, without my bike. I bounced off the cement like a rag doll. And landed nearly unconsious at Sasquatch's feet.

He smiled.

Right before everything went dark I heard these words. "So proud of you bro".

I beamed, and shut my eyes.

* * *

Abnormally long, as previously stated. Don't get overly used to it. The remaining sections will probably average between 3000 and 5000 words. And there are a lot of sections. We've barely scratched the surface of Chapter I (Arrival, focusing on the first two weeks. This is day two. We will likely skip a few days and give our heroes Loki and Sasquatch some time off!)


	9. I:IX Nuts, Bolts, and Knuckles

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment IX: Nuts, Bolts, and Knuckles (Dance, Dance)**

**Loki**

I awoke, to my surprise, not in the infirmary, as I had expected, but in my bunk. Sasquatch, Harley, Keen, Jacob, and surprisingly, Daijiro Yamaguchi surrounded me.

"Hey Loki. You did great," Sasquatch said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Is it bad?" I mumbled.

"…Yeah dude. Pretty bad. You need to rest for two or three days. I already talked it over with Kowalski. Your detention is rescheduled for Friday. Daisuke's serving his today though." Sasquatch replied.

"That was freaking bad-ass!" Keen exclaimed, "Not even I would have thought to shoot the shrapnel shooter in front of my own tires!"

Harley remained silent. She just smiled at me. I was happy too. Hopefully, those birthday bruises would be the first step to taking the preps down.

"But…there's one thing I don't understand. Alvin and Donny's bikes fell apart…why?" I asked.

Keen just smiled, and showed me a single bolt.

"Unbelievable. I thought you were trying to get rid of the preps?"

Keen smirked and his glasses glinted in the light.

"I was. Just watch when you come to biology class on Friday. I want you to be there to see it. You'll understand everything."

Jacob and Daijiro looked thoroughly confused. Good. It was better they didn't know anyway. I didn't know Daijiro well enough to trust him, whether he liked me or not. Of course, I'd only known Jacob for two days, but that was different. I trusted him. I felt safe with him. Still, he couldn't know either. Not yet.

"Whatever" Daijiro said. "You should just get some rest. Let those cuts and bruises heal".

"I agree. You did well. You'll be a good partner Noah," Harley said.

"And I'm proud to have you in my clique" Jacob beamed.

"And don't forget. Friday is the Dance, and you have a date with dear Juliet!" Sasquatch joked. Everyone busted out laughing.

"Out of my room douche bags" I muttered.

They laughed harder. I laughed in spite of myself.

* * *

**3 days later, Friday 9/12/2014 **

**Loki**

I awoke that Friday morning feeling refreshed, and thought it would be a sign of good things to come. That was, until I realized a frog had decided to piss all over my face. Yeah. I didn't mistype. There was a fucking frog on my forehead somehow, and unfortunately for me, it had decided to relieve itself. On. My. Face.

I blinked. I grabbed the little bastard and carried it with me to the boys' lavatory. From there, I proceeded to drop it in the toilet, and relieve myself on its face.

"Not very pleasant is it little buddy?" I mumbled sleepily. It croaked at me. Before I could flush the poor amphibian, it jumped out of the toilet and hopped out an open window to safety.

I heard a young male voice yell "Hey it's a toad!"

Then I heard an elderly man's voice cry out angrily.

"That, Nigel Waterford, is a frog. And you have just earned yourself detention."

"B-Wha, why?"

"Two days then, for back sass".

"Shit!" Nigel yelled.

"Poor Nigel" I muttered.

I walked back toward the dorm room, to find that Sasquatch had already left. He had left a note

Loki, went to breakfast with Harley. Had to ask her something important. Meet me at Dr. Innard's room with Keen.

_P.s. I broke your alarm clock._

_P.P.S. I left you a sticky note._

I looked toward the alarm clock, which was indeed shattered. There was a sticky note attached to one of the larger fragments.

It read: _I O U _

"Oh Fuck you Sasquatch" I wailed.

I looked back at the letter

P.P.P.S. No thanks

_Great, I'm probably late for class now _I thought.

_P.P.P.P.S: Yeah. You are. _

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed, and ran out of the room.

* * *

I was dressed in gray sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes when I ran into Mr. Innard's room. Late, of course. Thankfully only by five minutes.

The teacher, a fifty something man wearing a frog pint apron frowned down at me. "Thank you for joining us, Mr. Fox. Please sit down next to Mr. Masters."

August sneered at me in disgust. I glared at him. As I sat down, I noticed that Keen and Donny's desk were both empty. August began joking with Nigel, the unfortunate prep beside him as Keen walked into the room.

"Mr. Collins late? Hmm, that's a rarity" Mr. Innard mumbled to himself. As Keen walked by August's desk, he discretely placed a handful of nuts and bolts on the prep's desk. August continued to talk. Keen took his place behind me. I grinned. August and Nigel were the only Preps in Friday's first half biology. And nobody else would inform him of Keen's prank before it was too late.

And then Donny Ferrari and Alvin Mancini walked in. They walked side by side, still silently fuming about their loss. Apparently they took bike races seriously at Bullworth. Suddenly, Mancini stopped dead in his tracks. He pointed at August's desk. And I understood. With August and Nigel joking the way they were, it looked like they were bragging about dismantling the greasers bikes.

Suddenly, Keen Collins, the most cowardly kid I'd ever seen, was my hero. Donny glared toward his desk. Seconds later, Donny literally dove over August's desk, and slammed into him. The impact knocked them both to the floor. Donny's fists were blindingly fast as they slammed into the Prep's face. Nigel ran to assist, but was knocked to the floor by Alvin's fist to his temple.

"Poor Nigel" Keen muttered.

August finally recovered from the shock and his fist shot upward, finding Donny's chin. I heard the sickening crack and I thought for sure that Donny's jaw had been broken. Donny flew off of him and lay disoriented on the floor. That was when the impossible happened. August began rubbing his knuckle and cursed softly.

He had broken his knuckle on Donny's face. He wasn't invincible after all. Alvin ran toward the stunned prep and his steel-toed boot slammed into his forehead above his right eye, giving him an instant goose egg.

He fell, and began moaning softly. Then Nigel rose, grabbed a metal stool, and swung toward the back of Alvin's head. He fell unconscious instantly. He brought the stool up to swing at his unconscious form again. And that was when Sasquatch blindsided the poor kid. I heard the sickening packing sound of knuckles against nose, and the kid fell, out like a light.

"Fuckin psychos" he muttered.

Albert Innard sighed. He simply called for the nurse to send four prefects, each with stretchers, to the classroom. It seemed this kind of thing was a regular occurrence.

"Umm…is this…a normal part of your day?" I asked.

"Eh. This kind of thing happens about twice a month. When you work in a reform school for eight years, you kind of get used to it after a while".

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

The rest of class came and went and before too long, I was in the lunchroom. When I came in, Harley's hand was linked with Sasquatch's. They were both red as tomatoes. I facepalmed. I sat down and Sasquatch excused himself to grab sodas for us.

Harley immediately began to ramble about the sweet gestures he'd been making over the previous three days, and about how he'd finally asked her out that morning. I nodded vaguely, and a few moments into the conversation, I noticed something nearby smelled awful. And it was getting closer.

It tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped out of my skin.

"Um…Hi Loki".

I groaned inwardly. It was Juliet.

She was stoned. And drunk. And reeked of the two. And something vaguely like sewage.

"I wanted to remind you the dance is tonight." She said.

"Yeah, I remember Juliet" I replied.

"Okay. Love you baby"

"Yeah" I grumbled.

She walked away. I facepalmed over and over again. How the hell was _she _related to Alice and Deirdre Philips again?

* * *

I was beginning to learn that things were straight up weird at Bullworth Academy. All the time. Everyone either needed help, wanted to beat me up, or both. I had three different kids come up to me during lunch. One asked if I was going to eat my meatloaf; I gave him a piece, the second one asked if I wanted my ass beat; this was Daisuke, wanting revenge. I ignored him. The third one was a young kid who wanted me to find his bunny who had run away six years ago, I kid you not. He cried when I told him no. And called me a meanie-face. It was only 1 in the afternoon of my fifth day and already I was contemplating suicide. It was all just so _retarded. _I mean, yeah, school back in Michigan had sucked. But at least people were sane. Corrupt, arrogant, and stupid, but sane.

I was shocked that nobody else had committed suicide so far this year. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. I had Geography next. Thankfully, I had it with Sasquatch. At least there was one person in this school that was completely sane. I couldn't be sure about Jacob, Keen, or even Harley. But Sasquatch always had my back. He returned to the table with three Beam Colas. We each grabbed one, and downed it in two gulps. Then Harley leaned in toward us, suddenly all business.

"So. Do either of you two have any ideas on how to wreck the Preps tonight?"

I looked at Sasquatch's face, which was barely healing from the massacre in Harrington House a few nights before. I then pointed to my own face, which was bruised and scratched from the crash earlier.

Simultaneously, Sasquatch and I said "Day off?"

Harley frowned. "Chance is in the infirmary for another few days, August and Nigel are still messed up in the infirmary from earlier, and the rest of the group is scared shitless. It's the perfect time to strike".

"Don't you think it'd be better to heal up first?" I asked.

Harley shrugged. "Maybe, but the longer you take to heal, the longer they have to regroup. It's not smart to give them that opportunity."

Sasquatch shrugged. "I really don't care about completely annihilating them. We got our revenge ten-fold for the cafeteria incident. If they strike back, that's one thing. Maybe they're too scared of us now to mess with us".

Harley glared. "We need to get rid of them. Tear them apart. Then we should take down that scumbag Zeke and his group."

"Whoa. You're getting a little bit ridiculous Harley. I disagree with Sasquatch, I think we should take out the Preps for good, but why move on to another clique?"

"Because. Those bastards are all the same. Brendan Eaker tried to kill someone, Zeke and Alex are completely ruthless bullies who are incapable of mercy or compassion, and Scott, Jared, and Annie are all brainless losers who do whatever the former say. The only even remotely human one is Richard. But he's still a bully, and just as guilty as the rest of them. And you know how bad those preppies are already. They are completely incapable of any sort of humanity. Beale Harrington is the reason poor Juliet Philips is in therapy."

"Okay, okay, we get that they're all terrible people. But we never signed up to be Jimmy Hopkins clones" I replied.

Harley inhaled deeply in irritation. "Whatever. But don't blame me when somebody kills themselves and you could have stopped them from getting bullied to death".

She got up and walked away. I sighed.

"I hate to say it, but she might have a point Noah," Sasquatch said.

"…Seamus. Earlier on…I ran into this guy in the office when I was signing up for the bike race. He warned me not to be a hero. Said we'd have to deal with all the same stuff as Jimmy Hopkins if we do. The good and the bad. I'm not sure it would be smart to follow in his footsteps".

He frowned. "That was different dude. That freak Smith betrayed him. Tricked him. We'd be doing it because we want to. Because _we_ want to make a difference".

"…Maybe"

"Trust me man. It'd be the right choice. I don't really want to waste time playing hero either, but it would be worth it in the end if we could stop those fuckers from making the weaker kids' lives hell".

"…Yeah. You're right".

I wish I had never said that.

* * *

I already knew there were plenty of freaks at Bullworth Academy. But when I met the geography teacher, I learned a new definition of the word freak.

I looked around the room, to see if the teacher was there. He wasn't in yet. So thankfully, he wouldn't know I was late. I crept into the room quietly.

Suddenly, I felt something prod the back of my head.

"Don't move sonny boy," An elderly man cried.

I whirled around and came face to face with the barrel of an old M16. A man of around eighty-five years was pointing an automatic weapon in my face. Welcome to Bullworth Academy.

"What the fuck!" I shouted.

"I said…don't move" The man repeated.

"Don't worry kid, it's plastic," someone yelled.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I should have known. A teacher wouldn't have a gun in school. Then again, this _was_ Bullworth. How was he even allowed to have a fake gun?

"Take your seat Mr. Flynn".

"Umm, I'm Seamus Flynn. That's Noah Fox" Sasquatch called.

"Right. Take your seat then Mr. Box"

"My name is FOX, Noah FOX" I seethed.

"Alright then, Mr. Cox. Sit down".

"Shit" I muttered, "This old man is crazy." I sat down in between Keen and Sasquatch.

"For our two new cadets who do not know. My name is Robert Sanders. You are to address me as Colonel Sanders at all times boys. I will not tolerate disrespect." He turned around, toward his desk. Then turned back.

"Alrighty you commie varmints, where is my chicken?"

Okay. Let me pause for a moment to say that out of all the weird, completely messed up experiences I've ever had in my life, this was one of the weirdest. You'll see why in a short moment.

Suddenly, all eyes pointed toward Sasquatch. He had his hand in a bucket of fried chicken. And was slowly pulling out a leg.

Colonel Sanders' eyes popped wide open. His face grew red with rage. He lifted a single shaking finger and pointed at him. He said in barely more than a whisper: "Give me back my chicken".

He approached and Sasquatch, confused and looking almost frightened, handed him the bucket.

"Detention. Tomorrow from 3:30 to 6:30. Be there on time private, or I'll make it a week" Sanders said.

"Yes sir" Sasquatch mumbled.

Suddenly, a fire alarm rang.

"THE COMMIES!" Sanders shouted. He shoved Nigel Waterford, (who had just been let out of the infirmary and was sharpening his pencil) to the floor and ran out of the room with his plastic M16 yelling "USA, USA!"

"Poor Nigel" we heard the class mutter.

* * *

The fire alarm had been a prank. Which was a shame, as I had really been hoping the place would burn to the ground. I was in Detention, but was shocked to find that I was not to be in Ms. Horrigan's room as planned, but instead was in the gym the whole time. Along with everyone else involved in the bike race. Mr. Kowalski was there, as was Mr. Metzger, who was screaming at us at the top of his German lungs.

"That race was the most disgusting display of poor sportsmanship I have ever seen! I don't know who dismantled Mr. Mancini and Mr. Ferrari's bikes, nor do I know how glass and metal shards got all over the racetrack, but when I find out which one of you boys sabotaged this race, you will be severely punished, as well as barred from any future races."

I groaned and plugged in my mp3 player throughout the rest of his three-hour lecture. He was screaming so loudly, I don't think he ever noticed.

* * *

There was only a half an hour's time before the dance was to start. Sasquatch and I were both dressed in suits and ready to hit the gym. I normally hated school dances, and I would have thought that the prospect of going with Juliet Philips would have made it worse. But surprisingly, I was excited. Well, more anxious than anything else. Though Harley, Sasquatch and I had made no plans to go after the Preps tonight, I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a turning point for Bullworth Academy. But I wasn't sure if anyone, myself included was ready for it.

We were walking out the door, and preparing ourselves for a night of pure boredom, when I was tapped on the shoulder. It was Colonel Sanders. To this day I'm not sure how he always managed to sneak up on me so easily.

"Hey boys. Seeing as you had the nerve to take my chicken earlier, you can have the liberty of bringing me a new bucket".

"What? Sorry dude, we got a dance to go to" I replied.

"Well boys, until I get my chicken, you two aren't going anywhere".

Sasquatch fumed. "Do I scream, delivery boy to you?" he yelled, "Be reasonable, I got a date!"

"Ms. Dyer can wait" Sanders replied.

"Wha…How did..?" he began, but Sanders cut him off.

"I have ears everywhere, even in the walls," he said and if you don't get me my chicken, I'm gonna put you in the walls boys. Believe me, I've killed for less."

Sanders only reached Saquatch's shoulders, and was slightly alarmed when he stepped closer. "Alright old man. If you're so tough, kill me".

Sanders stared him in the eye. Sasquatch stared back. Sanders busted out laughing.

"Boy, I like your style. You got guts. When I was in 'nam, watching my closest comrades get killed by our own men, I could have used somebody like you".

"Yeah? Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"But I bet you can't fight one lick. You do this for me, and I'll show you some real moves. Top secret moves. Real special Army stuff. I'll teach your buddy too".

"Cool!"

"Just get me some fried chicken and I'll show you what the army taught me". Sanders boasted.

"What, like how to get shot by your own side?" I asked, deflating his ego.

"Exactly" he mumbled ominously. I wish now that I'd paid more attention to that one word. It could have changed our entire future.

Five minutes later we were in the kitchen, scrounging in the fridges for leftovers of today's fried chicken. The only reason we were having chicken today was because the normal cook was out sick. Otherwise, we'd certainly have been served Italian.

After we finally found a bucket's worth, we brought it back to Sanders. We then followed him to the space behind the wrecked bus.

"Thanks kids. You might just be some of the few good ones. Alright, now let's train"

The old man tossed his jacket to the side, and the first thing I noticed was his enormous biceps. He had the body of an in-shape fifty year old. It was incredible how fit he was for his age.

"Alright Mr. Box. Let's see what you know, don't be afraid to come at me full force. I've taken boys twice your size."

"MY NAME IS FOX!" I yelled.

"Oh yes, Cox. Sorry, I have trouble with names".

"No shit," I muttered.

"Give me everything you've got" Colonel Sanders said.

I ran at him and threw him two quick jabs, and a knee. He blocked all three, and then slammed into me with a very August Masters type punch, that left me in the dirt. Great. Now my suit was dirty.

"Just like I thought. What do they teach you in P.E. anymore? Jumping jacks? Try this," he said. He turned his attention to the punching dummy next to him" He whirled and backhanded it with his fist. He splintered the wooden Dummy's head with that one attack.

"By spinning, you can get more momentum, therefore, more force". He said.

I got to my feet, and backhanded the dummy's head. It broke in two, seeing as he had already splintered it.

"Not bad for a rookie, private, you have potential." He said.

Next up, Sasquatch ran at him. He tried to punch him, but Sanders grabbed his arm. He brought his fist down hard on Sasquatch's head."

"OW, ow ow ow ow ow" Sasquatch yelped, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Incredible, you are only the second person to not be knocked down by my Warhammer" he exclaimed, "I'm proud of you private".

He had Sasquatch use the Warhammer on the other dummy, and of course, it's head caved in.

Sanders whistled.

"Any time you boys want to train, you come on back, but don't forget. The price is one bucket of chicken for a lesson for the two of you."

We each walked away bruised, but happy, with a new move added to our arsenal.

As we approached the gym, Sasquatch began to grow nervous.

"Does my hair look alright? Does my breath stink?" He kept asking me stupid questions I couldn't answer on our way to the gym.

"You're fine," I said irritably.

"You sure? God. I hope she doesn't think I look fat," he mumbled.

I immediately facepalmed. This was going to be a long night. When Harley arrived, I immediately snatched her pack of Newports and stuck one in my mouth. "Lighter" I mumbled.

She lit it and I hit until I couldn't anymore. I inhaled and coughed loudly. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I turned, and dropped the cigarette out of my mouth, raised my fists, and prepared to fight.

It was Juliet. And though it was one hundred percent impossible for her to ever look _pretty, _I could tell she had put a lot of effort into getting ready, and told her she was.

She giggled. She actually didn't look terrible then. She had washed her hair, she didn't smell, and she was wearing a pretty black dress. A cigarette hung between her lips. I picked mine up, and stuck it back in my mouth.

"Hey there handsome" she said. I smiled. Maybe tonight wouldn't suck. Although I knew I wouldn't have much fun, I also was sure it wouldn't be as bad as I had made it out to be.

When we entered the gym, it was bright with strobe lights, and the DJ was playing an old pop song "I kissed a girl". A few of the school's more prominent couples, Sid and his girlfriend Karen, and Donny and his girlfriend Marissa were dancing wildly. Most however were standing off to the side looking awkward. Two of the emo couples, Jacob and Madeline Groves, and Emelio Colombo and his girlfriend Lily Connel were making out in the corner.

Juliet leaned in to kiss me and I complied grudgingly, making it short and…well, short. Harley and Sasquatch were sharing awkward looks, but other than that, kept to themselves. I sat in the corner, with Juliet by my side, feeling thoroughly out of place. School dances were really not my scene.

Suddenly, I was grabbed under my shoulders, and lifted to my feet. I looked behind me to see a preppy kid, Nathaniel Gauthier.

"What the!" I began, but my head was turned forward rather forcefully by none other than Jackson Kidd. Harley's ex-boyfriend.

"You're coming with us," he said, and slugged me hard in the stomach

He grabbed a roll of duct tape out of his pocket and taped my mouth shut, I struggled but Nathaniel's grip was solid. Juliet came at them, but August's girlfriend Carol Martin stopped her with a punch to the jaw. A young African American girl, Jewel Johnston, assisted her and they began laying into her.

I was dragged toward the door, and thankfully, Harley glanced in my direction just as I was dragged out.

They threw me roughly to the ground in front of the gym.

Jackson, Nathaniel, Baron, Nigel, Beale, Caleb Key, and Blake Masters instantly surrounded me.

"Told you we'd get you" Blake gloated, "and Jackson and Caleb here kindly volunteered to help us put you in your place. They're not so bad for paupers".

I tried to get up, but Jackson kicked me in the ribs again.

"Motherfuckers!" I cried.

"Let's stomp this little Bastard!" Baron yelled. A battle cry issued forth and the seven of them began kicking me at once.

Suddenly another battle cry sounded, and a second later, the group was knocked away.

Sasquatch pulled me to my feet. Nigel was unconscious, but the rest of the group began to rise.

"Poor Nigel" Sasquatch muttered, and then he grabbed a board from a pile and began railing on the assailants at random. In seconds, Caleb and Beale joined the ranks of the unconscious. I picked up one of the boards and soon enough, Nathaniel fell. Sasquatch ran toward Baron, and I ran toward Jackson, who was trying to get away. In all honesty, we had both forgotten Blake was there. He sneaked off during the fight.

"Alright Jackson you little fuck, lets see how you do in an even fight" I roared.

He looked frightened and then he grabbed a board from the ground, and began swinging wildly at me.

I ducked and dodged as fast as I could.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" I roared. I swung my board at the same time, and we locked boards with each other. It was like a sword fight, each of us barely avoiding the other's swings.

After a straight minute, I managed to bring my board down on his wrist. I heard a sharp crack, a scream, and the sound of a fallen board, but I didn't see anything. I was in survival mode now. I spun around fast, putting all my energy into my fist, and railed him in the face with a backhand smash. He fell, completely unconscious.

Right as I came to, I saw Sasquatch finish Baron with a warhammer strike.

I hobbled over to him, and he patted me on the back. Our victims groaned in pain. "Quit whining! You punks are just lucky we can't fight in suits!" Sasquatch yelled.

We hobbled back into the gym, leaving a pile of six broken bloody moaning morons behind us.


	10. I:X Silence

**Chapter I: Arrival**

**Assignment X: Silence**

**Loki**

There are a lot of things that frighten me. There are the trivial fears, like spiders and thunder. Then there are more serious things like getting lost in the snow, and getting shot.

Surprisingly though, one thing that I've never been afraid of, is death itself. I'm afraid of the things that lead up to it, but death has never scared me. It just fills me with an overwhelming sadness that consumes my heart.

I should back up. I kinda wanted to get that part about death out of the way early, but the thing is, it won't make sense unless I back it up. This section will probably take a lot out of me, so it won't be very long. I don't even remember much after I found out. Except the sadness, and the rage. Anyway…

**Saturday 9/13/2014 8:00 a.m. to 2:15 p.m.**

Sasquatch and I woke up to the sound of a furious pounding on our door. I opened the door. It was one of the nerds, Darth Winter.

You mother fucker!" he shouted, and he popped open a switchblade and swung at me, crazed.

"What the fuck?" Sasquatch yelled. Darth swung again and I barely avoided it. Sasquatch threw me mine, and I popped it open and used it to block his third stab.

I countered with a punch to his stomach, and when he dropped his knife in shock, I held mine to his throat.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE'S…She's Sh…" He broke down sobbing

"Why did you have to lead her on?" he mumbled.

"Where is she?" I cried.

"Room 13, girls dorm, just, just go" he sobbed.

Sasquatch and I sped down the sidewalk, nearly slamming into the head prefect, Russel Northrop as we went.

"You want to eat FIST?" He screamed.

* * *

We rushed into the girls' dorm and saw the crowd of girls and boys alike surrounding room 13.

I shoved through the crowd and there she was. Juliet Philips was on her bed, with a pained expression on her face, and used needles by her arm. She was barely fourteen years old when she died of an intentional heroin overdose. She had left a suicide note.

"Dear Noah. I regret that it had to come to this. But I've always been a loser. I was planning on killing myself anyway if I hadn't gotten a date to the dance. But when you asked me, I finally started to believe that God loved me after all. But I couldn't protect you from them. The one thing in this life I've ever truly loved, and I couldn't protect it. When I fell for you, I promised you'd never get hurt while I was around. I failed, like I always do. You are my Romeo, now and forever.

Darth, I should have taken your advice, I should've dated within the clique. Maybe then I wouldn't have fallen so hard. I'll miss you. You always were an amazing friend. You have my thanks.

Keen, you were a brilliant man, and I hope you continue to be in my absence. Lead the group with a rod of Iron. My prayer is that you make a certain clique pay for their bullying ways, so that beautiful people like you and Noah never suffer again.

Pedro. Ah Pedro. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for. When you fought that no good Bully Scott Murphy, your win was not luck. It was skill. Fight for the Nerds and make us proud.

Gloria. My sister (not in blood of course) I will miss you so much. Don't let those mean boys tell you that you're not beautiful. You're one of the most beautiful girls in the academy.

Sheldon. I'm sorry this had to come so soon after you lost Crabblesnitch.

Carter and Gradin, I'll miss your witty remarks toward those snobby bastards.

Carl, you're brilliant little man, keep up your awesome chess and make this school proud.

Alice. Big sis, I'm so sorry. I love you more than words can express.

Mom. I wish I'd gotten a little of the beauty that Alice got. I know it's not your fault though, and I love you anyway. I really do.

Goodbye everyone.

I'll miss you. Hopefully wherever I end up is better than this rat infested hellhole.

_Juliet Philips_

_

* * *

_At lunch, the cafeteria was almost silent. I dug my nails into my hand to the point where I drew blood. I knew what we had to do. I rose to my feet. I was about half way to August's table, when a voice sounded over the intercom.

"Every student and staff member is to report to the auditorium immediately for a mandatory assembly. Those who are not in attendance will be expelled. Thank you".

It was the principal, Mr. Kowalski. I was shaking with rage. It took everything I had not to pull out my knife and stab August when he walked by.

The assembly was packed. There were at least two hundred students, and quite a few staff members. It was then that I realized that the cliques were only a portion of the student body. It was my guess that only about one in every four students was actually in a distinguishable clique.

Mr. Kowalski was at the stand, and Mr. Galloway was comforting a crying Deirdre Philips. Alice Philips sat next to them, silently shaking.

As the last few students piled in, some had to stand in the back. Sasquatch, Harley and I sat alone. The room was silent.

"…We have lost a family member today" Mr. Kowalski began. "Juliet Philips was a smart girl, but she had no self-esteem. And you took advantage of that, to make yourselves feel better. Even those of you in no particular clique felt the need to vent your frustrations on her. She had her fourteenth birthday less than a week ago. She died, because many of you are without compassion. From this point on, any student bullying anyone will be severely punished…"

I tuned out the rest of his speech. My throat was tight, and my face red with fury.

On the way out, I saw Beale Harrington laughing. I tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around, my fist slammed into the side of his head. He slumped to the ground.

"What's the big idea?" Nigel Waterford yelled. He was limping from the fight the night before.

I decked him, and he crashed to the floor.

They were out. Then I ran. I don't remember for how long, but I ran and ran. Out of the school gates and into Bullworth town. Out of that cold uncaring place.

I could see people talking and laughing, as if nothing had happened.

But all I heard was silence.

**END CHAPTER I…**


	11. II:I Yolk's on You

**CHAPTER II: Spilling Blue Blood**

**Assignment I: Yolk's on you**

**A/n: This is the true beginning of Bully II: Attempt to rise. Up until now, it's been one giant prologue. (There will be ten CHAPTERS all together including "arrival," but the ASSIGNMENTS in each chapter will vary in length and number. Just because there were ten sections in Chapter One, there might be twenty or more in chapter two. One thing you should expect. All together this story will easily top one hundred sections. If you don't like really long detailed stories, stop now. But I'm pretty sure that some will welcome it. That is, if ANYBODY still reads this thing.**

**Sasquatch**

**Saturday 9/13/2014 **

Loki asked me to write this section for him. He's sleeping right now. He deserves the rest. This year has been hard on him. It's been hard on me too, but oh well. It was all kind of innocent in the beginning. We just wanted to get even for the preps throwing us out of our seats. But after September 13th, when Juliet died, our mission was never the same again. You know, they want to turn this shit into a movie? They're making a movie out of the whole Jimmy Hopkins scenario as well. Back to back. Jimmy's actually playing himself in this one. But anyway, I won't give too much away.

After The assembly, Loki ran out of the school, faster than I'd ever seen him go before, leaving two unconscious preps in the hallway, and every eye trained on him. I groaned and ran after him, but it didn't take long before I lost him in the crowd.

Harley caught up with me moments later.

"Loki ran off. He's really upset," I explained.

"Juliet's death must've pushed him right over the edge. Poor guy," she said.

I felt a lot of emotions at that time, but it was then that I realized that Harley had been right from the beginning. The preps had to be stopped. No. They had to be annihilated. But to do that, we had to shoot them right in the head. Unfortunately, I only mean that metaphorically. Shooting them in the head though, meant taking out August, wounding them critically, before striking and defeating them on their home front. I wanted to just go charging in there, fists swinging, and take down every one of their sorry rich asses right then. But there was no feasible way for even _me_ alone to defeat August. Even Loki and me together would be so exhausted by the time we beat him that we would fall quickly to the rest of them. And that was _if _we beat him. We were going to have to drag this out a while, I knew. And that was when I thought of the perfect prank to _really_

piss them off. I would egg their cars. But not the outside. The _interior_. I had no idea when I thought of this prank, that once executed, it would lead to the infamous Bullworth Auto Wars.

"Harley, you go and find Loki. Talk to him, Calm him down, and get him ready to make our next move. Meanwhile, I've got some business to take care of".

I promptly returned to the dorm, and put on some old clothes, just for in case. I dialed Antonio's number and pressed call. He picked up after two rings.

"Sup Sasquatch?"

"Time to repay those fucks for what they did to Juliet. You in?"

"You bet your ass I am. I'll get Artie and be at your room in five minutes".

"See you in five Tony"

"ANTONIO DAMNIT" he cried, and pressed end.

"You can count me in for whatever you're planning" a voice said. I turned to see Keen standing in the doorway. He was stony faced.

"Juliet was like a baby sister to me. Darth is like my little brother. He loved her so much. Despite what you might think, she was once a beautiful little girl. It wasn't until three years ago that she started to do drugs and stopped caring. He never stopped loving her the whole time. We felt powerless to stop her without getting her in trouble. Darth never stopped loving her though. When he was 13, he would carry her little 11-year-old body to her room when she was too high to move, tuck her in, and stay with her until he knew she was safe".

"She did _heroin_ when she was 11?" I shouted.

"Unfortunately so. She hated life with every breath in her body. The only person who really ever showed her any affection or love was Darth. He's heartbroken. I had Pedro stay with him to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Those fucking bastard preps, especially Beale Harrington, are part of the reason she's dead. Anything I can do to fuck them up, I'll do".

"Alright. Your help will make this a lot easier Keen. Thanks".

He shook his head. "Thank you, for giving me the opportunity for a small payback".

On cue, Antonio stepped into the room, his giant friend close behind.

We sat in a circle on the floor. Antonio had a cigarette in his hand and was taking deep drags in an attempt to calm down. Even though the greasers didn't exactly love the nerds, they knew first hand how miserable the preps made people. All four of us were mad as fuck. There was no other way to describe it.

"I say we got over to Harrington House and smash some faces!" Artie said passionately.

"I say we cover Harrington house in grease!" Antonio cried.

"We're gonna do both of those things eventually," I said. But I was thinking something else for now. We're gonna pick the locks on all their cars, and cover the insides in eggs!" I shouted, and Artie whooped a war cry.

"Here's how this thing is gonna work. First, I'm gonna move my Nova to a safe place so it doesn't get involved if the preps come running. Keen. Your job is to pick the locks on the cars, and do it as quickly as you can. Antonio, you throw a least five eggs in each car, and make 'em well placed. Artie and I will handle whatever Muscle comes running. Everybody got it?"

They all nodded. It felt odd to be so well respected already. I guess fucking with assholes is just what I was born to do. (No homo whatsoever.) Within ten minutes our rag-tag group of four was in the parking lot.

After driving my Nova to the auto garage, I inspected the area. There were five cars belonging to preps in the parking lot in all. I knew this because they were all luxury cars. Mercedes, Lambos, and the like. I motioned for Keen to begin picking locks.

One by one, car doors flew open, and alarms rang. At first, nothing happened. But after Antonio started throwing eggs into the first car, I felt myself get slammed into. It staggered me, but I dug my heels into the ground as he attacked again, grabbed his legs, and brought him up over my shoulder.

"Put me DOWN! That's my _Mercedes_" he whined.

I shrugged. "Sure. Whatever".

I walked with him beating on my back, until I reached the Mercedes, and then viciously slammed him into the hood.

I heard a dull 'thunk' and I smiled.

Poor Nigel.

Right on cue, A gang of Preps stepped into the parking lot, looking horrified.

Baron, Nathaniel, Beale, and Balin were not happy.

"STOP!" they roared.

I glanced in their direction, and saw four _very_ angry boys glaring back at me.

"You FUCKER!" Nathaniel yelled, and began to rush toward me, but Baron held out his arm.

"Cease and desist Nathaniel. There's no need to let your emotions get the best of you here. I've already texted August. He should be here any moment. It's best in these sorts of situations to let _him_ handle the vermin. After all, they got _his _car the worst".

I spat at them. "Bring him on. I am sick and goddamn tired of you Preppy assholes and your attitudes".

A scrawny Asian boy by the name of Balin King stepped forward.

"You sir, are an ingrate! I challenge you, to a duel!"

I blinked and actually laughed.

"You freaking kidding me? Are you even being serious right now?"

Balin frowned. "Yes, I would have thought I was quite clear on the fact that I challenged you to fisticuffs".

"Drop the phony dark ages bullshit kid. You wanna fight? Step right up, but don't be too upset when I beat you down".

Balin ran at me, fist raised and prepared to strike. In one fluid movement, I moved out of the way, extended my leg and tripped him. He flew fast toward the pavement, and right before he hit, I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, picked him up, and flung him back toward his friends.

I chuckled. "Well. That was fun".

It was just too bad it wouldn't last. As August stepped into view, I texted Loki. Unfortunately, the text I got in return was not what I hoped.

_This badger cell phone has been switched off. You message will be delivered the next time the customer turns on the phone._

"Antonio, Keen, run!" I shouted.

Keen looked up and his eyes went wide as saucers.

August walked slowly into the lot, with the grace of a lion, and a glare to match.

He was dressed in a pair of silk slacks, and a rough and rich shirt, which seemed outdated next to his normal attire, and his normally slicked back blond hair was tussled and unkempt. He wore no shoes, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Boss, you look terrible!" Beale cried.

"Yes Beale, unfortunately, I haven't gotten much in the way of sleep in the last few days. I've been up working nonstop on our plans for…well, you know".

"Boss, those paupers have positively _ruined_ the interior of my Mercedes!" Nigel cried.

August smirked and shook his head, silently muttering "Poor Nigel".

"They also destroyed your Porsche!" Baron bellowed.

August's eyes turned black.

"You…don't want to live a very long life do you?" August inquired.

I grinned from ear to ear. "What makes you say that?"

"Because…you make so many enemies. You fight with people, myself included, that you cannot possibly hope to beat. You like to disrupt. Mess with things you ought not mess with. And in the end it will do you no good. So I'm trying to understand. If you don't want to get hurt, why?"

"…Because I don't like you. I don't like people that bully other people to death."

"Hmph. That Julliet girl was the lowest form of scum. She didn't deserve to live".

The dam broke approximately two point five seconds after he finished that sentence. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed, and I rushed him. I threw three solid punches, all three of which he blocked.

"Pitiful" he chuckled, and he bitch slapped me. I stopped, eyes wide. "You just...slapped me" I laughed. "You're such a woman".

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME PAUPER!"

SLAP!

I shook my head. "Almost...But not quite"

His fist connected with my right eye and I staggered backward.

"Ok...That one hurt. A lot". I slurred, barely staying on my feet. I was bleeding profusely from my forehead.

August grinned slightly, and he punched me in the throat. I gagged slightly, and fell to the ground.

He started toward Keen, who immediately cowered behind Antonio.

"Now who's the woman?" He smirked. Artie Ran toward him, but Baron blocked him and the two of them began brawling fiercely.

"Please August, don't kill me! They forced me to help them!" Keen screamed.

August grinned tiredly, his eyes alive again and picturing Keen's death.

Antonio blocked Keen from him with both arms.

"Are you going to really try to stop me? If you aren't as strong as dear old Seamus, which I know you aren't, you'd be wasting your time even trying," August said, "why don't you run back and get your greaseball brother so I can have a real brawl for once. You aren't much use here runt".

Antonio threw a few quick jabs at August's face. He didn't even bother to block them. August's lip began swelling lightly.

"…I would feel bad about defeating you quickly. You're so determined Tony boy. Tell you what. I'll give you ten shots before I fight back. They can be anywhere, except of course for the special spot. Carol needs that tonight".

Antonio brought his knee forward, slamming him in the stomach. August flinched. "Nine" he said. He slammed his fist into his lip again.

"Eight".

A kick to the side, followed by an uppercut.

"Six"

Three lunge-punches to his face.

"Three".

Two jabs to the torso".

"…One. Make it count pauper".

"That's enough" I said, rising to my feet unsteadily, "Let them go, fight me!" I sputtered

"Oh, I can't do that. You see, you didn't destroy my Porsche. Ferrari and Collins did. Therefore, Ferrari and Collins will be my opponents. Not you".

I ran at him, and raised my fist to strike. He thought he was ready. He wasn't. I drop kicked him in the stomach, and he staggered. I rolled away just in time to avoid a kick to the face. Artie was fighting Baron, and now the injured Balin and Nigel were trying to assist him. Antonio was fighting off Beale's fierce attacks with difficulty, and Nathaniel was advancing silently toward Keen. The Bullies, who had been off torturing some helpless kids somewhere, decided to sit back against the wall, and watch the show.

Keen was shaking visibly

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Fight!" I yelled.

"I-I can't" he whimpered".

"Come on peasant. Fight me. Otherwise beating you won't even be fun…"

Nathaniel grabbed Keen by the throat, and with one punch, shattered his glasses. The small Asian boy cried out in pain and the frame twisted and dug into his face. He lifted the nerd into the air, and tossed him like a rag doll to the ground.

I brought my fist down hard in a war-hammer strike on August's head, but he was tall enough that I didn't get enough momentum to seriously hurt him. He lashed out with a punch that hit me square in the jaw, and followed up with a heavy kick that sent me reeling. I realized at that point that I had zero chance of injuring August, and began running full speed toward Nathaniel, I clotheslined him and he fell to the pavement. At that point I realized, cheap or not, Keen couldn't fight for himself, and it had to be be done. I drove my size 14 foot into his face, and busted his nose instantly. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

At that point August was after me again, and I began to blindly throw punches for all they were worth. They connected against his rock hard abs, his face, but did little more than make him wince until I landed a solid punch to his throat. He gagged and fell to the ground.

"How's it feel asshole?" I screamed, and began kicking him. I knew I could kick him for ten minutes without knocking him out, with as much stamina as he had, so I turned and ran, but not before leaving a beautiful little shoe print on his porcelain face. I grabbed Keen and Antonio by the arms and we began to run. I didn't care how gay we looked, we were getting the fuck out of there.

Artie grabbed Baron by the throat and threw him to the ground before lumbering after us. And this was when I had my first experience with a Bullworth Prefect. He was a portly man, with slicked back brown hair, and looked like he could've easily been a greaser back in the day, which was probably why he didn't apprehend Artie or Antonio. Well whatever. At least we'd gotten away. The man grabbed me, and I thought about swinging at him. I would likely be able to outrun him. I almost did, but i looked around to see a group of prefects around us, wathcing for resistance, smacking their batons into their hands fiercely. I held my hands up in surrender. There was no way, as exausted as I was that i was going to outfight five grown men.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive in front of Kowalski's desk. He wasn't pleased.

"Oh boy" he said. "First Noah and now you. How the _hell _do you expect me to run a school like this? Everything was semi-peaceful until you two got here, and since then there have been an awful lot of students arriving at the infirmary. I know for a fact that it was Noah that wrecked that Chance kid the other day. Now you're vandalizing cars? Do you have any idea the amount of _money_ August and his friends have?They could get this school permanently shut down! I could lose my job if you start messing with things like that!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kowalski, but you have no idea how much they deserved this! They're the reason Juliet killed herself!" I yelled.

"You think i don't already _know _that? Damnit, I would love to bust those little punks, but I can't and they know it! That's why they almost _never _get in trouble."

"...Let me at them. Just let me have one chance. I'll get them to stop this. Noah and I are going to stop the bullying here. Forever." I said.

"...One chance. And next time you get caught I won't tun a blind eye. You're excused."

"Thank you sir" I said gratefully.

"Just go," Kowalski said.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait everyone who still reads this. It's been one hell of a school year. My (other) best friend tried to commit suicide twice and ended up in a mental hospital, four of my other friends got kicked out of school, two for a spectacular fight in the street while a semi was coming at them.

It's been crazy. But I'm back. We're back. And we'll try to get more chapters out. Thanks for the support.

Loki.


	12. II:II Angst

**Chapter II: Spilling Blue Blood**

**Assignment II: Angst**

(This chapter starts to delve into a little less action, a little more getting to know the characters, but that doesn't mean it's anything to skip.)

**Loki**

I sat against the wall of a closed up old gas station, my knees curled tightly against my chest. I felt like crying. How could people be so cold, that they could _laugh_ about the death of a human being? Especially one who had never done a damn thing to them? It was fucking sickening. I was fully aware that the students were cold people when I came to Bullworth, but until that day, I hadn't even seen a glimmer of the cruelty that sparkled within their souls. Well, if they had any souls, that is.

I breathed deeply to avoid becoming upset further. I needed to calm down. When I was in this frame of mind I was bound to make rash decisions, and rash decisions are almost always wrong ones. I counted to ten, twiddled my thumbs, and held my breath until I was lightheaded, but nothing worked.

Just as I felt I was going to lose my mind, I heard a lighter flick. I turned to see Jacob Denton, taking the first drag off his cigarette.

"You okay kid?" he asked, looking slightly concerned, but sounding rather apathetic.

"No Jake. I'm not".

He eyed me curiously. "Did you like her?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Not at all. But…she was a human being. She didn't deserve this".

He nodded in agreement. "Nobody deserves to die at fourteen kid. But it happens. All you can do is try to move on. Death is a beautiful thing. It's freedom from the suffering on this earth. This world is shit Noah. Rotting, stinking, festering shit. The only thing you can really do for it in the end is cover up the stench with white lies and false promises. She realized that, and so, she took the only exit she saw."

"You don't really think that the entire world is the same as Bullworth, do you?" I asked.

He breathed in deep, before exhaling a wispy smoke ring that quickly left with the breeze.

"Bullworth Academy is a Microcosm for the whole fucking world," Jacob spat. "It'll be the same no matter where you go".

Wow. This guy really was emo. And I had to say; I was beginning to agree with him.

"Maybe you're right. But then, why would anybody want to stay?"

He smirked bitterly. "Man, there are two kinds of people in this world. The oblivious, and the aware. The preps are oblivious, the greasers are aware, the Jocks are oblivious, the nerds are aware. The bullies are oblivious. My and my gang, we're the most aware of all, because we've literally come to the point where we see a person's death, as something to celebrate, though Alijah thinks so for other reasons".

"…Damien hates me. Why? He doesn't even know me."

Jacob nodded. "Damien's got it hard. He doesn't board like most of us. He's homeless. His rich dad paid all his tuition in advance since he got here two years ago, and told him to never contact him again. His mom died giving birth to him. His asshole father is too goddamn cheap to even pay for room and board. As rich as his dad is, if he had kept Damien, he'd probably be one of the preps right now. Instead, he looks at life like he has no future. He sees you coming in, thinking you've got everything so hard because people pick on you and you've got the preps on your ass, and he hates you. He thinks you don't know what pain is. And it's true. Out of everyone in our group, the only one who has it harder is Marcus…but we aren't gonna go there. At least not right now."

"Wait, he's homeless?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah. But don't worry. He stays in Emelio's room most of the time. Emelio's the only one of us who doesn't have a roommate. Kowalski's smart, and he generally rooms us with who we fit best. But even though everyone else has someone of their own gender who they mesh with here completely, Damien and Emelio don't. Emelio has Lily at least, but Damien has nobody. Damien just picked Emelio by default I guess".

"…Can I have a cigarette Jake?" I asked.

"Sure kid" he replied, and handed me one, along with his slick black Zippo.

I lit up and let the thick mentholated smoke hit the back of my throat, before breathing in.

"Take a walk with me," Jacob said suddenly.

I nodded and stood up. We began walking, and mostly stayed silent. I couldn't tell where we were going. I decided to turn on my phone. After all, you never know how safe a person truly is. No matter what.

There were two text messages, one from Sasquatch and one from Harley.

"_Loki. August and his gang have us cornered. Hurry back. We need you"._

Shit. Now I felt bad.

I then read the one from Harley.

"Don't worry about Sasquatch. It's over, and nothing too bad happened. He's okay, and so is everyone else. Just try to get focused on what's ahead"

I felt a bit better, but not too much. I continued walking with Jake, but I didn't pay much attention to where we were headed. Then, we reached our destination.

Well…it seemed more of a Goth hangout, but whatever. We were at the Bullworth Cemetery. The emo kids stood around in a kind of not really circle, smoking. Most of them had poetry books.

"This is where you guys hang outside of school?" I asked, slightly creeped out.

"Yep. I met Marcus here when I was writing poetry next to my mother's tombstone after she died when I was twelve," Jacob said, "then, we met Maddie and Jeremy here back in eighth grade, and then a month later, Emelio came to Bullworth from Italy as a foreign exchange student. A year later, he went back, and we met Lily when I was in ninth grade. She was only a little fifth grader back then. When she was in sixth grade, He came back, as a tenth grader, to stay in America. Though everyone thought she was too young, and gave him a hard time about it, he even got his ass kicked eighteen times, and got called a rapist several hundred times, but he was determined to get her to like him, and by the end of that year, they were inseparable. Then we ran into Damien down here two years ago. He actually threatened to kick my ass if I didn't get out of "his turf" when I told him we'd been meeting there for two years. Two years and we had missed him all that time. It's incredible. Then we met Alijah at the end of last year, and now, you."

Looking around, I noticed Damien was absent from the group. "Hey, where is the sourpuss anyway?"

"He said he had business. Probably just didn't want to be in the same place with you. He used to treat Alijah the same way. Don't take it personally. He just needs time to get used to you. He forgets that he's the third newest to the group. When Damien joined, he felt like he had a family for the first time. I think more people joining after him somehow cheapens the feeling for him. But he'll grow to appreciate you sooner or later".

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, enough reminiscing. Does anybody have any poetry to share?" Jake asked.

"I do" a voice said. I turned and saw Damien, leaning against a nearby tombstone. That was the first time I ever took a really good look at him. He looked a bit younger than me, but not by much, and was maybe three inches taller, with a skinny frame, and large biceps. His legs were scrawny, and made his arms look out of proportion, and he had a rather pointed jaw. His eyes were burning like the cigarette that hung from between his lips. He flipped his long brown hair out of his eyes, and held up a black notepad speckled with cigarette burns.

Jacob nodded slowly. "Go ahead dude".

I wondered how long he had been there. His face was stony, almost impossible to read. He began to read in his boyish, slightly raspy voice.

"Don't walk so tall, you green little boy

You're just for amusement, not more than a toy

You're a broken puzzle piece; you just don't fit

You conformist punk, you're equal to shit

You're a tool, even worse; you're completely inept

You don't even grasp the simple concept

That you don't belong, and I just can't take

That you were let in; it's a foolish mistake

Maybe I'm jealous; I have a right

When it's so hard for me to sleep at night

You get so much attention; from the ones I call my friends

I can't help but wonder where the yellow brick road ends

For you, mine ran out long ago, but I'm telling you this day

Don't take away my family or I swear you will pay".

Afterward, he looked at me, tears threatening to burst from his eyes. Where was the tough guy that had confronted me in the cafeteria? This guy was so hard to figure out. One minute he's a badass, the next minute he's like a child who's jealous of the attention his brother gets.

Emelio threw his cigarette butt to the ground. "Is this insecurity the reason why you have treated Noah with all the disrespect?"

Damien tried to stay cold, but failed, and nodded.

"You are foolish" Emelio said, before walking forward and embracing him. "Our intention is to add to your family, not take you out of it"

The two boys hugged for a brief moment, and Damien walked toward me. As he pulled his arm back slightly, I thought he was going to strike, and I got into a fighting stance.

He frowned. That hadn't been it at all. "I'm sorry that I've treated you like shit dude, I don't know you from Adam. I still don't like you very much, but that'll probably go away with time. But don't fuck with me, or my friends, or I will take _great _pleasure in slicing out your eyes with a razorblade".

"I suppose that's the best I'm gonna get from you right now then?" I asked.

"It is. With time, I'll probably come to trust you. But right now it's too difficult. It's taken me five months to trust Alijah. It's just who I am, and you'll just have to deal with it".

I nodded "It's cool. I get it," I said. "Don't fuck with me or Sasquatch either and we've got a deal."

He nodded stiffly.

The tension was thick in the air, but thankfully, Alijah had the sense to cut it.

"All this angst is giving me a headache. Whadda ya say we all go back to the dorm and play guitar hero 9? Just got a copy today?"

Jake smirked. "That'd be cool. Cool with you guys?"

The rest of the emos nodded.

"I'll catch you guys later. I need to meet with Sasquatch" I said.

"Alright, catch you later" Jacob said.

As we parted ways, I looked back and saw the clique leader looking back at me reassuringly. I looked back at him. If I could get past all the angst, I knew that the emo kids would be fiercely loyal friends. They would be invaluable at a school as messed up as Bullworth.


	13. II:III Pappa Bear's never been more

**Chapter II: Spilling Blue Blood**

**Assignment III: Pappa Bear's never been more vicious  
**

**A/n: As you all know, normally, my friend James just brainstorms with me. I do the final drafts. However, I always give credit where credit is due, and I wanted to clear a few things up anyway. Attempt to rise was originally written in 2007. James was at the time, the sole WRITER, and **_**I **_**was a brain-stormer with him. The 2009-present version currently published is 110 percent revised. I am now the sole writer (most of the time) on these final drafts. However, this time, James did write a portion of this section. From the beginning, to where I have placed "-J-" to signify the end of his portion. Also, if there are a few more errors in this than usual, I apologize. My cursor is gone, and so it's a bit harder to type than usual.**

**Loki**

**9/16/2014**

A pillow colliding with my head awoke me from my trance like sleep. Sasquatch was jumping up and down; throwing jabs and kicks around the room. He was dressed in as white undershirt and black jeans, with no shoes.

"What are you doing?" I muttered, yawning.

"Preparing". He said, before he blocked a punch from a pretend foe.

"What for?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes and hopping down onto the floor.

"August". He said as he threw a roundhouse kick across the length of the room. His foot smashed into my favorite lamp, sending it flying across the room towards me. It shattered on the bunk bed and splayed shrapnel across the floor.

"Damn it! Stop that!" I groaned loudly. He changed direction and swung his other leg around, sending the second lamp behind him to the far wall, where there were pretty little shards of porcelain spread across the ground. He stopped himself and looked at me with joy on his face.

"Stop what?"

"Turning our room into your own personal sparring arena! I live here too!" I said as I slid into some clothes.

He smiled and grabbed a shirt off his dresser. He pulled it on and grabbed a towel from his bed. He spun it into a knot and started to walk toward me. I realized what he was doing, and I sprinted for the door. I made it about halfway before a loud cracking went off behind me and my ass seemed to catch fire. I cried out in pain. I grabbed my butt and turned to glare at him menacingly. His loud, echoing laugh practically shook the floor.

"Towel snap me again, and you'll hang from the fucking bell tower!" I cried.

He laughed loudly, and slung the towel into the hamper. He pulled on his boots, and we walked out the door, with me rubbing my ass reproachfully. We were walking past Harrington House when Sasquatch grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a bush.

"What the fuck man?" I said before he clapped a hand over my mouth and forced me onto my stomach. I struggled for a second before I noticed what he had seen. A Rolls Royce was parked near the fence of Harrington house, and two adults that looked like high class executives with platinum blond hair and ritzy looking suits stepped out when the driver opened the suicide doors. He practically bowed to them as they stepped out and took in their surroundings.

"Sir, we really shouldn't park the vehicle here. Its against school policy to…" the driver was interrupted by the mans large hand raised in front of his face.

"I, in my endless mercy and generosity, have allowed this pitiful school to stay running. Last year alone, I found it in my heart to donate five million dollars to the establishment because my boy Harvard wants August and Blake to be happy. Consideration is the only weak bone in that boy's body. The only man to ever donate more was Mr. Harrington. Mr. Kowalski won't dare cross me, lest his river of green suddenly dry up". He smiled a shit-eating grin, his teeth dancing with the sunlight. The driver bowed, and closed the door behind them. Their steps were light and well formed as they walked up the stairs and into Harrington House. (-J-)

Sasquatch and I looked at each other gravely. "How much you wanna bet that's August's father," I asked.

"I'd bet my fucking life. He's even more arrogant than the prick himself" Sasquatch replied.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," the man yelled from inside

We sprinted the short distance to the door, which had been left open, and looked through the window of the interior door. There stood August, looking toward the floor. His father was berating him mercilessly.

"You're a goddamn disgrace August. When Harvard was a junior here less than two years ago, he never lost a fight! People respected him! He hardly ever HAD to fight, because he let people know without violence that he was in control. Now, because of two new students causing trouble, you're losing control that has been in this family for years. My younger brother already lost it once when Derby Harrington came as a sophomore. I won't have you losing it again!"

Sasquatch laughed quietly. "August is getting railed because of us! This is fucking sweet!"

I had to agree. I was enjoying this. I'm slightly ashamed to admit that I even laughed when his father hauled off and smacked him across the face.

"Don't you raise your eyes. You don't deserve to look me in the eye. Not until you've regained our family's pride".

"Father" August said in a surprisingly small voice, "I haven't completely lost my control. Everyone is still afraid. And I've won every fight I've been in with the new students. They got away only because I allowed it".

"So then you've gone soft? Is that it? Perhaps you need to learn once again what it means to be a fighter. BLAKE, COME HERE!"

The eleven year old descended the stairs like a madman, desperately trying to get there faster.

"Yes…Father?" he asked, not looking at him.

"August has forgotten what it means to endure. To ignore pain. And most importantly, to never show weakness. Mercy is weakness"

With that he ran to him, lifted his knee, and slammed it hard into his youngest son's stomach. Little Blake gasped in pain. I gasped from pure shock.

"NO" August yelled, his cold eyes, suddenly filled with emotion. He began to run to Blake, but stopped when he heard him whimper "Don't!"

"If you take another step…I will hurt him far worse than I will if you take it. You cannot show mercy. You cannot feel if you wish to lead. It will lead to your downfall. You must only calculate with your mind, never your heart".

He stomped hard on Blake's chest. The young boy grunted in pain. August flinched.

"I understand father," he said, but his shaking voice betrayed him, "Please desist. You are far too strong to be striking Blake in this manner".

His father grinner coldly. "Thank you for the compliment August", he said, before he brought back his foot, and began kicking Blake in the ribs. The boy began crying, which seemed to only make him kick his son harder.

Sasquatch gritted his teeth next to me, I dug my nails into my knees to stop from yelling. This was wrong. Blake hadn't done anything wrong, even by Dr. Masters' sick standards. Yet he was being punished for a "fault" of his older brother. Even though I disliked Blake almost as much as his older brother, It was still very difficult to watch.

Dr. Masters mounted his eleven year old son and began slugging him repeatedly in the face. Before long, his nose was broken and his whole face was bruised and battered so badly, he was barely recognizable. Blood stained his blond hair. My breaths were coming in gasps, but I stopped breathing completely when I heard a barely audible 'click'. It all happened so fast that looking back on it, it was a blur.

Sasquatch bolted past me. I heard a scream of "MOTHERFUCKER", a cry of "SEAMUS?" from August, and saw Sasquatch swing my spare switchblade wildly.

The blade pierced the flesh of Dr. Masters' shoulder and he gasped. Sasquatch let go of my blade, and slammed his boot into the man's face, knocking him off of Blake and a good five feet through the air. The man collapsed in a heap by the stairway.

"You think you're so tough you stupid fuck? Why don't you fight someone who can fight back?" Sasquatch yelled. Dr. Masters removed the switchblade from his shoulder and tossed it to the floor. With incredible speed, he was on his feet, rushing Sasquatch. It was the craziest thing I'd ever seen, a sixteen-year-old Irish giant brawling with a blond, bleeding doctor.

Masters ducked a swift punch, and sent Sasquatch flying back into me with a jumping spin-kick

We both lay on the floor for a moment, dazed.

"Is this the kid that caused you so much trouble August?" Masters asked.

August swallowed. His fear of his father was audible in his voice as he replied with a meek 'yes father'.

"We'll finish this later. Hold my jacket," he said, removing his suit bloodstained suit jacket and his tie and throwing them to his older son.

"I was quite the scrapper myself in Bullworth, class of 1992. Of course, you hadn't even been born yet" Masters sneered, staring down my friend, who had gotten to his feet. "Tell me, are you full blooded Irish?"

"Yes" Sasquatch said stiffly. The two began circling each other.

"It's no wonder you're so strong. No wonder you're so stupid either, but I guess our origins cannot be helped" Masters said.

Sasquatch growled. "Shut the fuck up you trust fund pussy".

"Hm. How brazen. Boy, in my Forty-one years, I have learned fighting styles and abilities that you couldn't learn in a whole life of bar brawling. Oh well, I've always known that some peoples are just inferior. Don't feel bad; it's who the Irish are. Ruffians with no class or finesse".

Before I could tell him not to take the bait, Sasquatch charged and swung a wide right hook, which Masters grabbed, and in his surprise, he left his stomach completely open.

Masters lifted his knee and slammed it into his stomach. He grunted, but refused to go down. He swung his left fist, but Masters simply spun out of his way and pulled his right arm behind his back. He grabbed my friend's left arm then, placed his foot against his back, and I heard a sickening popping noise as both of his arms left his sockets. He fell face and knees, and soon was completely on the ground from a well-placed stomp to his lower back.

I knew I would just get my ass kicked if I tried to fight him alone. I sent out a group text to Jacob, Marcus, and Jeremy.

"Please get to HH quick. August's dad wrecked Sasquatch and I'm next".

With that I ran toward him, raised my fist, and faked a punch. Dr. Masters grabbed my fist as my knee came up and slammed into his side. He barely even flinched. He grabbed me by the leg while still holding my fist and picked me up I grabbed him by the neck and attempted to choke him, but he simply let go before I had the chance and I fell to the floor. He then stepped hard on my throat and my gag reflex went crazy.

"I sincerely wish I could end your life here little boy. Sadly, that would involve a lawsuit, which would take up far too much of my time. But I'm warning you, if you are ever too brazen as to attempt to choke me again, I'll crush your jugular with my bare hand. I'm going to let you up now. And you are not going to tell the authorities about any of this, or I shall put out a hit on you, and your trashy friend, and you'll be nothing but an ugly memory".

Suddenly I saw a flash that had nothing to do with the lack of oxygen to my brain.

"You aren't gonna do any such thing fucko," Jacob said "and if you don't get off of him this instant, I'll email this to everybody I know".

"Little boy, you just made a serious mistake" Masters said smoothly.

"I'm eighteen and I'm a goddamned adult. You wanna fuck with someone, fuck with me. Not a little fifteen year old kid".

"I just turned sixteen," I said rubbing my throat reproachfully.

"…Very well little boy. You win this time. May I at least now the name of the little shit who thinks he's important enough to interrupt private matters?"

"My name is Jacob Denton. Noah and Seamus are my friends, and nobody fucks with them. So get the fuck out of here before this picture goes global".

Masters frowned. "I will not be blackmailed, especially not by a transvestite in women's jeans. August. Get that phone, and _erase_ the little mistake that _you_ caused"

"…Very well sir" August said. And he rushed toward Jacob with vigor I had never seen before, letting one punch after another fly. Jacob only managed to block the first two before the third one slammed into his face hard. His glasses shattered and the frame dug into his face, leaving a few jagged cuts dripping blood, and my friend laid out on the floor.

"JACOB!" I shouted, as if it would make any difference. August made a grab for the phone, but was suddenly driven backward with a barrage of pellets. Marcus and Jeremy both had super slingshots and were relentlessly pelting August with hard steel marbles.

Jacob grabbed the phone and threw it with the last bit of his strength toward his friend's, and Marcus caught it, and pocketed it, before continuing to fling pellets at August. Jacob attempted to stand, but was barely able to stand straight without falling. He seemed to be extremely dizzy from the sledgehammer like blow to the face that August had administered. August managed to push past the hailstorm just long enough to throw another punch that sent Jacob sprawling backward into his friends. If there had been any hope of repairing his glasses before, there sure as fuck wasn't now. Jacob reached a shaky hand toward his face, and removed the twisted metal frame and tossed it aside. He slowly picked the glass out of his face and I felt like crying. Jacob was pretty built, not as much as Sasquatch, but pretty strong, and definitely at least a little bit stronger than me. And all it had taken was two strong punches to wreck him, and possibly leave permanent scars on his beautiful face. At the bare minimum, he would need stitches.

We had one choice. We were outmatched, and It seemed only I was willing to admit it. So I did something I had never really done before, and it haunts me even today. I begged.

"Please Doctor Masters. We give up. Just please let us leave. We surrender. You win."

He looked at me, mildly surprised.

"You interrupt a personal family matter, attempt to choke me, _stab me_ with a _switchblade_, and attempt to blackmail me, and you want me to let you go? I don't think so child. You're leaving here soon though don't worry… on a stretcher. And all I'll get is a fine, which you and I both know I could pay with my pocket change. I do enjoy being wealthy. Not that you and your street scum friends will ever know the feeling"

"CLEANUP TIME" a voice yelled. And the short bald janitor I had met earlier that week sprinted toward Doctor Masters, and the two began brawling fiercely. I was absolutely shocked when his left hook struck Doctor Masters in the temple and rendered him unconscious in a matter of fifteen seconds.

"Stupid fucker. Pickin on a bunch of goddamned school kids. You alright Noah?" he asked grabbing my hand and helping me up.

"Yeah. That was incredible. How'd you learn to fight like that?"

He smirked and flexed his muscles. "I was class of 09. You kinda had to know how to fight to deal with all the phony psychos".

I smiled. "Well man, I don't know how you did it, but I'm glad. Jacob needs help, stitches and shit. Can you get nurse McRae out here?" I asked.

"No problem" he said, and he got his walkie out and radioed her.

He turned to Masters' driver, who had watched the spectacle with almost palpable shock.

"Take him and get the fuck outta here before I finish him off. Believe me, I wouldn't think twice," the Janitor said.

The driver nodded and dragged Dr. Masters out of Harrington house and drove away a short while later.

The janitor looked at August with disgust. "Masters, Detention tomorrow from 3 to 6:30. You can give the team a break and set up their shit for practice".

August looked at him incredulously. "You _do _know who.."

"Yes I know who your goddamn father is moron, he was just here. Now ask me I give a flyin monkey fuck?"

"Why, exactly, are you giving me detention?"

"Well, judging from what I know about you, I would say you floored that Denton kid, and let that creep father of yours waste your little eleven year old brother, while you stood there and let your manhood shrivel and crumble like 500 year old meat. Tell me, you got any dick left?"

"Well I NEVER"

"Get used to it ya little bitch. Petey may sit there and take your crap outta fear of your father, who by the way should have a nice little bruise on the left side of his head now, but I sure as shit don't. I dealt with enough shit from Derby back in the day and I didn't bow down and suck his dick and I won't do it for you either".

He just stood there looking affronted. As Nurse McRae and the Janitor lifted Jacob onto a stretcher, Jeremy and I helped pop Sasquatch's arm back into it's socket.

I checked my watch. It was a new record. All that shit and it wasn't even ten a.m. yet.


	14. II:IV Roots I: Courage

**Chapter II: Spilling Blue Blood**

**Assignment IV: Roots I: Courage**

A/n: I will now be responding to anon review questions in the chapter

Thanks to Sirius Rper and MoxyFromTheRoxy for reviewing the last chapter, and a special thanks to the most consistent reviewers so far: iownzombies, mcrgirl255, and Like a puppet only dumber. Also, a thank you to every single person whos taken the time to review, or even just read this story! And I apologize for the horrible wait. This will be another character development chapter.

**Sasquatch**

**Wednesday, 9/17/2014**

I woke up that morning at 3:30. My first thought was "Goddamnit, I'm awake". Now, that might seem pretty depressing, but from that point on, that was almost always my first thought upon waking up in my bunk at Bullworth Academy. Let me tell you, my face was beginning to feel like it was never going to heal from all the beatings I'd received. I knew that Loki felt the same way.

I grabbed a candy bar from my stash in my side of the desk. Not exactly the breakfast of champions, but I didn't really give a shit at that moment. I grabbed my cell phone, and turned it on. Within ten seconds, it pinged. I had a text message. Perfect timing. I flipped my phone open, and pressed the select button.

_Pauper. Meet me behind the boys' dorm. I want to talk to you. Come alone._

_-August _

I stared at the tiny text on my screen. This was unreal. It couldn't be real. August wanted to talk to me? Instead of trying to knock my lights out? And how the hell he had acquired my number to begin with was beyond me. I shook my head. It sounded like a trap. Still. If August really wanted to do something to me, he would want the whole school to see him best me. He wouldn't be skulking around. And he most likely wouldn't go far from Harrington House to do it.

As I sat there in the darkness of the early morning, I realized that it had not even been a month since we had been expelled from our school back home. I thought about all the friends we left behind, to come into a school that seemed to quite literally be a war zone. And in essence, it was a war zone, as well as a place of mourning. Since September 13th, the cold grip of death had been upon the entire place. And it felt as though Loki and I were the only ones who felt it. It was almost as if Juliet's soul lingered on within her own personal prison. Her own personal hell.

As I dressed in my usual attire, I couldn't help but think that this feeling wouldn't go away until every bullying clique in the school splintered and disbanded. It was a strange feeling, like a cold chill that clung to every inch of my body.

I slipped on my boots and unlatched the lock on my door, trying not to wake Loki. The only way this could even possibly go smoothly without another fight breaking out is if I went alone.

The wind chilled my bare arms making me even colder. I would've been shivering if it weren't for my abnormally thick skin. I walked around to the back of the boys dorm, keeping my hand close to my pocket in case I needed to use one of Loki's many knives. I was beginning to wonder if he had a problem. After all, who really needed that many switchblades? He practically had a stash.

As I rounded the corner, I saw the familiar, neatly cropped platinum hair and pale blue eyes of the boy who had beaten me so many times, along with his little brother, still bruised horribly, clinging to his side for dear life.

August reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cigarillo, and lit it. The scent of fake wild cherry filled my nose. Apparently he thought a cigar was classy or something. Tch Snobby little shit.

We stood there in silence for almost a full minute. I stayed on my guard, half expecting him to attack me. Instead, he did something that almost made me think twice about constantly trying to pummel him.

"Thank you Seamus. Thank you for protecting my brother when I could not. My father is a madman, and if one of us does not succeed, he always punishes the other. You may have very well saved Blake's life, and I am grateful to you, pauper or not".

I never thought I would do anything other than scowl at August Masters.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because Blake is too young to be corrupted and ruined like that. It's bad enough that he has to have a heartless bastard like you as a brother".

August glared.

"I am the farthest thing from heartless. My brother means everything to me. He's the only person who has ever loved me unconditionally. If it weren't for the fact that he would beat Blake worse for it, I would grind my father into the ground, or die trying".

I remained silent, chewing my bottom lip in thought. I had never August could love anything. He was always so cold toward others; I guess I had just never taken into consideration that he might be able to genuinely care for another person.

The cold look that was normally on Blake's look was gone. For the first time, I saw him for what he was. A cute, innocent little kid, robbed of a childhood by a man who expected perfection, and nothing less.

"I love you brother" Blake whimpered, burying his face farther into his older brother's polo.

"I love you too Blake" August said calmly, stroking Blake's hair.

He turned to me and spoke bitterly. "Not all family is created equal Seamus. Not all people are created equal. There are the good, the bad, and the spineless. There are the intelligent, and the ignorant, and those who are simply stupid and beyond help".

"So you admit that, but don't you realize that your group is bad? You're bullying all the wrong people and using your wealth to get away with it!" I yelled.

August smirked condescendingly at me. "And that is because the people we are 'bullying' are one of two kinds of people. Bad, or spineless. How often does a nerd stand up for someone else in trouble? How often does a greaser help an elderly person across a street, or clean up a vandalized building? The answer is never. They're scum".

I stared at August in pure shock.

"You…you really think you are all good people don't you? You think you're doing the _right thing_ by bullying those people?"

August nodded. "While I agree that my group is not completely blameless, I believe it is the right thing to rid the world of those…_less deserving _to live in it. As does the rest of my group. Seeing as our views on this seem to conflict, I'm guessing you won't back down from your pointless vendetta".

"No. And I'm guessing that just because you're grateful that I saved your brother, you won't be backing down either?"

August nodded. "You are correct Seamus. I will not be backing down. So the next time we meet, we'll be discussing our differences a little less civilly".

"You can count on it". I replied. I stuck my hand out to shake, against my wishes. It seemed like the right thing to do.

He grabbed my hand and shook it stiffly.

"It looks like we're at war now. Officially". August said grinning.

"Looks like it" I replied, frowning in return.

"I look forward to crushing you like a bug" he said.

I didn't reply, but instead, turned around and walked away.

* * *

Loki yawned as I tried to slink quietly back in. He stretched and sat up against the wall, cursing when he bumped his head against the bottom of the top bunk.

"Why you up so early?" he yawned.

I scowled. "Couldn't sleep. Then August wanted to talk to me about something out back. So I just decided to get up early".

"What!" he yelled, fully awake now.

I shrugged. "He wanted to thank me for saving his brother's ass. That's all. Oh. And the two of us are at war with the preps now".

"And you don't care?" he asked, incredulous.

I shrugged again. "Not particularly. Why would I? We were already basically at war with them anyway. A declaration doesn't change it much".

"I dunno man. How are the two of us going to handle all of them on our own?" Loki asked.

"We're not on our own man. We've had help from day one. Harley, Jacob, Tony, Bear, Keen. Shit, maybe even that Daijiro kid can lend a hand," I suggested.

"It would never happen. The preps and the jocks are allied factions. They even teamed up to jump me," Loki replied.

He got out of bed, shut the door, and turned the light on.

"We need to get serious about taking them down. Think about it. This whole time, with everything we've done, the only time they've done anything back was when Jackson and Beale and all of them jumped me. All the other times it's been them defending their territory. They were trying to make us look like the bad guys. And it's worked somewhat. Half the school is our enemy. But now, they'll probably start attacking us, going after us when we don't expect it". He said.

I shook my head. "Look man. It doesn't matter. Truthfully, I don't give a fuck what anyone here thinks of us".

"Well maybe you should!" he snapped, "because I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of my face looking like meatloaf! We need to get smart or go home!"

"So are you saying we should run and hide like bitches?" I snapped back.

He frowned. "I didn't say that man."

I breathed deeply. "No" I replied "But it is what you want.

He didn't reply. Suddenly, the tension was so thick; it probably couldn't have been cut with a sword, let alone a knife. I could tell I had upset him.

I tried to touch him, but he turned away.

"…Noah. Do you remember the very first day we met?"

"…yeah. As if I could forget."

* * *

_**4/18/2006…**_

_**Noah Fox**_

"_Hey Freak!"_

"_What's up SASQUATCH"_

"_BIGFOOT"_

"_LOSER" _

_I didn't understand it. I didn't understand how he could walk so tall in spite of the fact that he was completely, utterly alone. At seven years old, most of our class mates weren't even four feet tall. He was almost five. He had the muscles that made most 7__th__ graders jealous, and he used them on ANYONE who got in his way.. The nerds feared him because of his size, and the bullies hated him because he didn't want to be one of them. _

_He glared at the kids taunting him. _

"_Shut up before I kick your teeth out your mouth!" _

_They backed against the lockers as he started toward them._

"_That's what I though. Wimps"._

_I stared in awe at the school's biggest (literally) reject. My only friend, Tristan stood next to me._

"_I heard he cornered two of the bullies after school. They were calling this kid gay, and so he made them kiss each other, and hold hands. And then he beat them both up!" he said in approval. "I wish we were that tough," he said._

"_Me too man" I agreed._

_He turned and caught us staring at him, and he started toward us. _

"_What the hell are you losers looking at?" he roared. My friend and I backed up against our lockers, absolutely terrified. He just looked us over and shook his head. _

"_Cowards" he muttered in disgust. He then kicked the locker next to me and walked away. _

_We breathed a sigh of relief._

"_That was close dude! He would have smashed us!" Tristan exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. _

_On the inside however, I had admired him. He was strong, and he didn't take shit. Period. Even as a child, he had never given up. Not once. But he didn't just defend himself. He defended anyone who couldn't defend themselves._

_

* * *

_**Loki (present)**

"You hated me," I said with a slight laugh.

Sasquatch shrugged. "Yeah, but I more or less hated everybody. Hated the bullies for being assholes and the nerds for being cowardly. And I don't think anybody was weaker or more of a coward back then than you".

I frowned. "I couldn't have been that bad. I mean yeah, I was no fighter, but I wouldn't say I was a total coward".

Sasquatch raised his eyebrow. "You almost pissed yourself when I got in your face that day."

* * *

**Seamus Flynn**

**4/18/2006 (Later that day)**

_The lunchroom was packed that day. It was pizza day, so spirits had been mostly high. Mine however, were not. They never were back then. I sat at the corner table, watching all the groups eat and gossip and laugh. I envied them. Back then, all I had wanted was someone who was loyal and a friend. I watched two of the school's most gentle kids being harassed by Erik Dermody. Noah Fox and Tristan Bialeck never spoke to anyone except each other, never caused problems for anybody, and never involved themselves in the pitiful drama that filled the other students' time. Even though they were cowards, and their weakness somewhat disgusted me, I knew they had done nothing to warrant Erik's behavior, and anger began to boil inside me. _

_I saw Erik grab Tristan off the bench and throw him to the ground. He began screaming at him wildly, calling him every name in the book._

_I left my plate and walked over to where Noah sat ten feet away from the boys now scuffling on the floor, terrified._

"_Aren't you going to help your friend?" I questioned._

_He just sat there. "I-c-can't" he stuttered, before he began to cry._

"_Why?" I yelled_

_A the sound of my voice, he flinched, and backed into the table, looking absolutely terrified. _

Goddamnit! _I had thought. _Why is EVERYONE afraid of me?

_The anger flashed out again and I grabbed him, pulled him into a standing position, and slugged him hard across the face. He went crashing to the floor. _

"_You're pathetic, and a coward!" I shouted, before I began cussing him out, not caring that everyone was watching, even Erik had stopped hitting Tristan to watch._

"_I sure wouldn't want to be your friend! You'd probably let him die if saving him meant you getting your hands dirty. Why don't you stand and fight for once, instead of letting assholes walk on you? Keep acting like this and you'll be a punching bag for the rest of your life!"_

_I then turned toward and stomped toward Erik, picking him up and throwing him into the air. He crashed onto a table and fell backward over it. Trays of food landed on top of him and he groaned in pain._

"_You'd better stay away from Fox and Bialeck from now on Dermody, or I'll do a lot worse!"_

_Tristan got up and wiped the blood off his face. _

"_You alright kid?" I asked. Tristan backed away from me in fear and went to help Noah get up. _

"_Whatever". I muttered, and I walked out of the lunchroom. At that point, I was sure I would be alone forever, everyone either too afraid or too judgmental to approach me.

* * *

_

**Loki-present day.**

I stood there, in the stillness of the early morning, concentrating hard on the memories that were flooding to my head.

"That was the day you finally woke up, and learned that sometimes you have to fight", my friend said sternly. "But if I hadn't decked you, you'd be at Reed City High right now, still running from creeps like Dermody. Think of how far you've come since we met! You've beaten the shit out of several of the asshole preps here. You're tough, you can handle yourself for the most part. So what if August is tougher? We'll fight him _together_".

Realization dawned on me at that moment. We were a team. Brothers for life. It didn't matter that I wanted to give up. Seamus was fighting for a just cause. And that meant I was going to fight alongside him. Not because I had to, or because I didn't want to be a wimp, but because I _had_ the ability, whereas people like Keen and the others didn't. I had the ability to help someone, and I was going to do it, because nobody else would.

"You're right man. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess fear never really completely leaves you," I said.

He shook his head. "Noah, man, you're human. You think I've never been afraid going into a fight? Fear doesn't make you a coward. Letting fear cripple you does. You saved _me_ that day too remember? After school".

* * *

**Noah Fox**

**4/18/2006 (after school)**

_I was walking along the sidewalk with my eyes down, still nursing the bruise the school's biggest brute had given me at lunch. I thought about his words. _

_Why don't you stand and fight for once, instead of letting assholes walk on you? Keep acting like this and you'll be a punching bag for the rest of your life!"_

_And I knew then and there that he was right. And in his own brutal way, he had been trying to help me. He cared about me. He cared about everyone who couldn't fight. Because he knew, even at seven years old, that in life, everyone has to fight sometimes._

_I saw a flash of red hair at the edge of the alleyway I had been approaching and I stopped. Even his head had only been exposed for less than a second, I knew it was him. Seamus Flynn, the not so gentle giant. I approached the alleyway cautiously and listened intently at the conversation that was going on._

"_You beat up my brother you asshole!" a voice yelled. It was Roger Dermody. He was fairly big, (though still not quite as big as Seamus), he was mean, and he was a fifth grader. I gulped and turned to run, but stopped as his words echoed in my head again._

"_He deserved it" Seamus said, spitting venom. "Stupid jerk shouldn't be bullying weak little kids that don't deserve it. Fox and Bialeck did nothing to him."_

"_It's none of your stupid business!" Erik Dermody yelled. I gulped. Great. The worst bully in my class, AND his older brother. _

"_Listen man. When you pick on someone who's a total wuss and can't fight back, and didn't even do anything to you, it BECOMES my business. Just leave Fox and Bialeck alone, and I'll leave you both alone" He turned to walk away._

"_Oh, HELL no, you aint gettin away!" Roger shouted. He grabbed Seamus and threw him back into the alleyway, and I flinched as I heard him slam into and fall over a metal trash can. Seconds later I heard him grunting as Roger and Erik began kicking him over and over again. It was then that I had my first real flash of courage. He didn't deserve this. He did nothing but help those who couldn't help themselves, and he was being attacked for it. I grabbed a brick off the ground, ran into the alleyway, and chucked it with all my might at Erik's head. It smashed into him, and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious. _

_I charged and slammed my full weight into Roger, knocking him away from Seamus, and actually managing to knock him to the ground. I mounted him and slugged him in the face a few times, but he quickly threw me off of him, pinning me under him and slamming his forearms repeatedly into my face._

_Suddenly, as I lay there dazed, with blood dripping into my mouth, the weight was lifted off of me. I heard the dull clang of a trash can lid meeting my opponent's face, and smiled. _

_Seamus "Sasquatch" Flynn grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He looked at me coldly for a moment before grinning like the madman he had been rumored to be. _

"_You sure picked the right time to grow a pair of balls, Fox"._

_I decided to take it as a compliment. He reached out his fist to knuckle pound and I reciprocated. _

"_What made you change all the sudden?_

_I thought about that for a brief moment. What had caused the change within me? Had it been the punch to the face? The harsh words? Or his ideals? No. It had been none of them. _

"_I decided being a punching bag forever would suck" I said simply. "That and you saved my friend. I was just making us even"._

"_Well, thanks"._

"_No problem" I said, wiping the blood off my face and spitting some out of my mouth. _

_I began to walk away, but stopped when the boy behind me grabbed me by the arm._

"_Wanna hang out tomorrow at lunch?"_

_I smiled. "Sure. I'll bring Tristan too"._

_He smiled like the Cheshire cat. I suddenly got the feeling that all he'd wanted all along was friends. Now, he had them. _

"_See you tomorrow" we said, and we went our separate ways. After that, my life would never be the same again.

* * *

_

**Sasquatch (present)**

I smirked. "You grew up man. Quite a bit. After that, when someone gave you shit, you stood up to them. It didn't mean you won every fight. But in my view, as long as you stand up to fight, you win whether you stay on your feet or not. So what do you say? Fight them with me, and let's take those trust fund babies down a couple notches".

"…Sure," he said, "let's fuck em up".

I smiled wildly, and clapped him on the back. "Lets".


	15. You will be very happy Visit my profile

APRIL 6th, 2012 Notice!

Attention fans! Attempt to rise is being rewritten! The first chapter is being published TODAY, on our account! As many of you know, from my earlier notice, ATR was put on hold a little over a year ago now, due to the death of a dear friend who our character Harley Dyer was loosely based off of. The character is being renamed, and the story will proceed. However, looking back over the story I've realized that, once again, my writing style has improved. So I've decided to delete the old version. I will leave it up for exactly ONE WEEK. IF ANYONE WANTS A COPY OF THE UNFINISHED 2009-2011 version, SAVE IT NOW. You can download it by going to fanfictiondownloaderDOT (.) net, downloading the program, and following the instructions. This can be used on any fanfic you come across, but please, ask the author's permission before downloading. :)

There will be some minor differences in the beginning, but most of the story will remain intact with changes mostly to formatting, grammar, and spelling. Hopefully, this will help make the story more enjoyable and easier to read.

James and I are no longer working together, as he graduated from high school last year, and is now gainfully employed full time at a factory. I had to repeat the Twelfth grade unfortunately, but am graduating in May. I will most likely be attending a university in the fall, so it will be my goal to do as much writing as possible before then. However, James sends his love to all of you, and we are still working together in spirit. We're still friends, no stupid drama, just two best friends drifting apart as they begin their adult lives. This I've discovered sometimes sucks even worse.

Anyway, enough of that crap. It's time for the saga of Loki and Sasquatch to begin again.

Are you ready for Bullworth Academy?


End file.
